Phantom Hotel
by CaptianKate
Summary: Mavis Dracula wants to go out of the hotel to see the humans. Her dad finally lets her leave and it doesn't turn out how she thought it would. A boy with white hair and no memory of his life? A tall skeleton in a suit with a rag doll woman? Not exactly how she thought her birthday week would go. Complete!
1. Prolog: This is Halloween

**So the prolog is basically going to be just the song from the movie Nightmare before Christmas with Danny in it but I don't personally like reading stories that are half song so if you'd like to skip it, you can but I can't say you won't miss something.**

 **Prolog:**

 _Boys and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _Come with us and you will see._

 _This, our town of Halloween._

The white haired teen weaved through the fence bars and the ghosts appearing around him, laughing as he waved to his friends. He waved to each ghost before joining in on watching each of the carved pumpkins hit the spikes above him.

 _This is Halloween!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _Pumpkins scream in_

 _the dead of night!_

Each of the translucent ghosts swarmed through the tombstones before appearing in a town with crooked buildings and gray streets before breaking apart when they neared a large fountain. The white haired teen watching from the roof of a nearby building, eager to watch the entire show the town was putting on.

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

 _It's our town, everybody scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

The white haired teen found himself be pulled through the roof by one of his fellow ghosts and landed on a bed before it shook and he moved to look under it. He was greeted by a pair of red eyes and sharp teeth. However, he wasn't scared.

 _I am the one hiding under your bed_

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

His attention was pulled over by a figure hidden under the staircase with gray skin and black eyes, orange rings wrapping his large arms.

 _I am the one hiding under your stairs_

 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Glancing at the clock, the white haired teen gave his ghost a worried look before he took off through the walls of the building, flying through a room as three vampires popped out of their coffins.

 _In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

When he exited the house, he was crowded by the monsters as they made their way through the streets. Silently apologizing to his aunt for being late and at himself for being curious, the boy followed the crowd, a large smile quickly crossing his face. He ran over and jumped into a car next to a large two faced man with a tall hat and a suit. This man, he recognized as the mayor, wrapped an arm around him to keep him from falling out of the small vehicle as he sang.

 _In this town, don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

 _Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

 _Something's waiting now to pounce, and how_

 _you'll scream_

Three monsters sang as the white haired teen climbed out of the car but was quickly surrounded by them.

 _Scream! This is Halloween_

 _Red 'n' black, slimy green_

The teen was pulled over by a werewolf, who bared his sharp teeth at him.

 _Aren't you scared?_

Before the teen could respond, he was yanked up in the air by three witches, who rode their brooms through the sky.

 _Well, that's just fine_

 _Say it once, say it twice_

 _Take the chance and roll the dice_

 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

The teen whispered to the witch who's broom he was riding and she nodded to him as they flew by a tall walking tree with skeletons hanging from it by their necks.

 _Everybody scream, everybody scream_

 _In our town of Halloween_

Meanwhile, a tall doll woman walked through the streets before being stopped by a fat clown on a unicycle.

 _I am the clown with the tear-away face_

 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

The woman covered in stitches walked through the streets before coming to a hill where the wind rushed around her, it's voices whispering through her red hair.

 _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

 _I am the wind blowing through your hair_

The white haired teen met the woman on the hill, his eyes apologizing while the woman just held a finger to her sewn lips and smiled as the monsters sang. A large shadow covering the moon.

 _I am the shadow on the moon at night_

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

As the two made their way back, the town was beginning to finish up their song.

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Three corpse children ran past the couple before gathering at the edge of the fountain and looking into the cloudy water.

 _Tender lumplings everywhere_

 _Life's no fun without a good scare_

A couple of corpses passed them, the female one setting an arm on the white haired teens shoulder, smiling to him.

 _That's our job, but we're not mean_

 _in our town of Halloween_

All of the monsters gathered around the fountain and sang, the white haired teen smiling in excitement while the doll woman stood by him.

 _In this town_

 _Don't we love it now?_

 _Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

 _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

 _And scream like a banshee_

 _Make you jump out of your skin_

As the couple waited, a large straw horse with a scarecrow that sat on the saddle before it jumped up and set itself on fire, leaning dangerously close to all of the viewers. As the horse neared the fountain, the scarecrow dived in and disappeared beneath the water.

 _This is Halloween, everybody scream!_

 _Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?_

 _Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

 _This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

The corpse children gathered around the fountain, watching for the scarecrow.

 _In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

The crowd cheered as Jack Skellington rose from the water, completely dry, in his suit. He rose a hand and waved as the crowd cheered. The white haired teen clapped his gloved hands while the red haired woman simply smiled at her husband.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

Chapter 1: Leaving

Danny ran through the monsters as they celebrated another perfect Halloween celebration. He spotted who he was looking for talking to the mayor and pulled the red haired woman with him. His aunt Sally, who adopted him so he was technically her son, was the closest person he was with besides his uncle.

"I see him! Come on, Aunt Sally!" he called back to the woman trying to keep up.

Sally simply let out a laugh at the white haired teens actions.

"Alright, Danny, I'm coming!"

It had been 3 years since the teenage ghost had joined them in Halloween town. No one knew his story and the first month had been rough. Sally watched as the ghost talked excitedly with the skeleton king, remembering the horrified look in those neon green eyes when he found out he was not only dead but also in a town of monsters.

 _Ghosts, I can handle but this is just plain terrifying._

But now the ghosts boy seemed more comfortable with the monsters. He spent a lot of time with Jack and Sally as well as the other ghosts. The couple eventually adopted the boy as their own son and if the words 'mom' or 'dad' didn't bother the teen, she was sure he'd be calling them that instead of aunt and uncle.

"Ah, Phantom." The mayor said. "Enjoy the show?"

"Yeah! It was awesome as always! You and uncle Jack did a really good job!" Danny praised as Jack patted his head.

"It'd be nice to have you in the festivities next year." The mayor said, before his face switched, looking at Jack with worry. "Jack! We only have 364 days left to plan for next Halloween!"

Jack chuckled as Sally set a hand on Danny's shoulder and the teen sighed.

"Well, let's just enjoy today and then we can start planning tomorrow. Good?" Jack coaxed the mayor, who switched faces again and smiled.

(Time Skip)

Later, the three walked into Jack's house and Danny collapsed on the couch, running a hand through his hair and taking off the multiple necklaces that the monsters had managed to hang around his neck without him noticing.

"Danny, how would you feel about leaving Halloween town?" Sally said, sitting down next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were thinking about going on a little vacation. A nice hotel in Transylvania that's for just monsters. We were thinking of going during Christmas and I've already talked to the Mayor about it. The next few days would be busy while I prepare the town for when I'm gone but after that, we'll leave and spend two weeks at the hotel a friend of mine owns." Jack explained.

Danny was quiet for a little while and Sally exchanged a look with Jack, who set a hand on the boy's shoulder. Leave Halloween town? Back into the human world?

"Would it be safe?" he asked.

"Of course. My friend built a hotel so no monsters would ever be seen or bothered by humans. You'll have me and Sally to protect you the the entire time." Jack smiled at the boy he thought of as a son.

Danny nodded, trusting his uncle, before a large smile grew on his face, beaming at the couple.

"Alright, sounds like fun!"

A few weeks later, Danny flew around their house, looking for his gloves. His aunt had made him some more casual clothes for the trip, all with black, green, gray or white color patterns. After throwing on some white jeans, a black hoodie with his symbol on it and some black sneakers, he slipped on his fingerless white gloves and ran out to the hearse shaped car and sat across from his aunt and uncle.

"Since we'll be in the car for a while, I brought some books for you to study." Sally said, gesturing to the box under Danny's seat.

"Awww! Aunt Sally!" Danny groaned as he slumped into his seat.

"It's just for the car ride so you won't fall behind on your school work."

Danny looked at his uncle, who shrugged. After being adopted by the two, Sally began to teach him about science, math, chemistry, biology and plenty of other things from the books she found along with help from other monsters. She had claimed it was for if he were to even decide to take Jack's position should he ever retire.

"Sorry, Danny. I can't argue with Sally." Jack smirked. "It's just for the car ride."

Danny sighed before nodding and pulling a copy of Shakespearean Quotation 101 and cracking it open.

Mavis paced her room before stopping in from of her mirror, looking at the the empty reflection.

"Dad, you said that when I turned 118, I could go out into the world

like every other adult that gets to come and go from this hotel." She stopped, changing her voice to imitate her dad. "But, Mavey Wavey, it's not safe. Bleh, bleh-bleh." She changed her voice back to normal as she walked up the wall like one would walk on the floor. "Dad, 30 years ago, you promised. I remember, we were both eating mice, and you specifically said that you gave me your word."

A knock on the door got the young vampire's attention to her father as he walked in.

"Good morning, Mavey Wavey! Happy birthday, my little mouse!" He cheered, looking around the room for his daughter.

"Thank you, Dad." Mavis said from her spot on the ceiling before climbing down and standing straight. "I know it's my birthday."

"I have so much fun planned. Whoo-hoo!" Dracula cheered. "But first, we go catch some scorpions together, just the two of us, yes, dead-ums?"

Mavis held up her hand to silence him before crossing her arms, trying to look mature and business like.

"Dad, please, let me speak." She said before turning away from him. "There's something we have to talk about."

Dracula smiled at his daughter, knowing what she wanted.

"You want to go out into the world. You can." he said calmly.

"Aha!" Mavis exclaimed, turning to her father with a triumphant look in her blue eyes. "I knew you were gonna say that. But, Dad, you gave me your word, and you know that I know that a Dracula's word is sacred. That our trust is the core of our..." She paused, realizing what he said. "Wait, what?"

"I said you can go." Dracula said, holding up his hands.

Mavis looked at him pointedly, sceptical of her usually overprotective dad.

"You're just playing with me." She guessed, her voice curious.

"No, no, no, no. You're old enough to drive a hearse now, you're old enough to make your own choices." Dracula couldn't help but feel some dread at the hopeful look in his daughter's eyes. "You can go."

Mavis cheered before running into her closet and emerging with a suitcase and a floral hawaiian shirt before changing into a bat and heading for the window only to be stopped by her father.

"Whoa, whoa. Stop. Wait a second, sweetfangs. Where are you going?" He asked, confused as to why his daughter wanted to leave to suddenly.

Mavis' eyes became slightly confused and shy, her wings flapping rapidly to keep her and her oversized suitcase in the air.

"Oh, well, I'm going to paradise, and this is just some stuff that I thought I would need." Mavis said, setting her suitcase on the window sill and sitting on it, letting her wings slump.

"Paradise?"

Mavis nodded and transformed back to her normal form, holding her suitcase tightly.

"Yeah, you know." She said, pulling out a card that said 'Greetings from Hawaii!'. "It's that place out there where you and Mom met. Auntie Wanda says you two were just like, Zing!"

"I don't know from zing." Dracula explained, giving the card a curious look. "Where did you find that card? "

"In one of your drawers." Mavis said, shyly knowing she'd been caught. "Why won't you ever tell me about how you met?"

"It's actually Hawaii." her father corrected, which was only replied with a confused look.

"Ha-what-what?"

"Look, honey, I know you're excited," Dracula explained. "but everyone has gone to great lengths to come see you on your birthday."

"I know. They always do." Mavis sighed as she sat on the window sill, her suitcase sitting next to her. "But aren't I getting a little old for these parties? I love them, but I really want to see new things." The girl morphed back into a small bat and slumped on her suitcase, facing away from her dad. "Maybe meet somebody my age."

Dracula paused, standing by her, knowing what she would do.

"Come on. No, no, don't do that." Mavis' bat eyes grew and her lip stuck out as if she were to start crying, her father's one weakness (besides garlic, sunlight and whatever vampires can't stand) "Don't give me the pouty bat face." Dracula sighed. "Okay, there is a human village just a little ways past the cemetery. You could go there and be back in, like, 30 minutes or so. It should be plenty for your first time."

Mavis morphed back into her human form and looked down at the water below.

"Well, it's not Ha-wee-wee, but I guess it's still technically out there." She said, cheering herself up. "Okay, okay, okay!" She went over to her closet and set the suitcase back before hugging her dad. "Thanks for trusting me."

Dracula paused before he nodded and hugged his daughter back.

"Of course, my little one. I gave you my word."

Mavis nodded, pulling out of the hug and jumping out of the window to go to the town.

 **Okay, okay. Yes. I can hear your complaints. No, in this version, the other guests didn't come in to talk to Mavis and Drac before she left and he didn't follow her to the town. All will be explained soon! Just keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Save

Chapter 2:

Danny stared out the window of the car as they drove through an underground tunnel. They had been driving so long that he'd been able to read all of the books that Sally had packed for him. Both for the leaving and the returning trips.

"There's a forest that surround the hotel. You can go explore when we get to the hotel. I know you want to get out of this car." Jack said, smiling as the teen straightened with excitement.

Danny paused and glanced at Sally, who had fallen asleep soundly against the side of the car. Jack caught his concern and smiled a boney smile at the ghost boy.

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll get Sally to the room and tell her where you went when she wakes up."

As they spoke, the hearse emerged from the tunnel to reveal a castle surrounded by water. Danny looked up at it in awe as they crossed the bridge. He was used to seeing so many monsters but to see the crowd reminded him of his slight claustrophobia. Luckily, the castle wasn't small at all. As the car drove over the one bridge that connected the castle to the forest. As soon as it stopped, Danny went intangible and flew towards the forest while Jack was greeted by Dracula.

"Great to see you again, Jack." Dracula said as he shook the pumpkin king's boney hand.

"It's nice to see you too, Drac. Sorry but Sally fell asleep one the way and I'd like to take her to our rooms."

"Of course. The staff will get your bags. Follow me." Dracula said as he lead the pumpkin king as his wife through the hotel.

Meanwhile, Danny laughed as he sored through the sky. The forest was just like the one at home except for there being a lot more trees. A small village ahead of him caught his attention and the phantom flew over to land on one of the roof tops but changed his mind and landing in between two buildings that gave him a weird feeling.

Being that is was night, the town was silent and Danny peeked out at the street from a dark alley, willing his ghostly white glow to dim. He was about to walk towards the fountain before he sensed someone else in the town. He took a step back when a girl walked down the wall of a nearby building. She smiled widely, revealing two white fangs, as she looked around the square.

Danny watched as she seemed to be looking for someone. It was when she went to the display window that he realized how familiar the girl seemed. Her short black hair bringing a sense of nostalgia to him.

"Sam?" Danny whispered, confused as to where the name came from before he paused.

This girl wasn't Sam. She looked like her. Dressed in dark like her. But the differences were obvious. Danny was brought out of his thoughts when the girl screamed. He looked up to see her surrounded by what looked like humans but after a closer look, it was obviously just zombies with masks on. After the girl said something about rabies, Danny jumped into action, a sense of a hero complex kicking in. He ran out to the crowd, not knowing why he didn't just fly, as he shoved the zombies out of his way before grabbing the girl's hand. She looked at him with fearful blue eyes that he couldn't seem to understand where he'd seen them before. A boy with black hair and ice cold blue eyes flashed through his memory before shaking it out. He had to focus.

"You can fly, right?" Danny demanded, pulling the girl with him as he shoved through the zombies.

She yelled out a response that she could as the zombies surrounding them started on fire.

'Fire?' The halfa thought, cursing his luck. 'Of course they added fire!'

"Holy rabies! You're on fire!" the girl exclaimed as Danny finally decided he'd just pull her with him.

Ignoring her blush as he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, Danny took off into the sky, carrying the girl with him.

Mavis was having a weird night.

Sure, it started off great with her dad letting her leave to go to a human town but then the humans had attacked her, her father ended up being right (not that she'd ever say that out loud) and now she was flying with a white haired boy who had saved her. She looked up at him, his green eyes focused on avoiding the trees as they flew. She studied his face. He could possibly be the most handsome guy she had ever let had he not been the first guy she had ever met that wasn't either a monster or her dad. This brought the thought to her. Who was he? He could fly and had naturally why hair (from when she could tell) and green eyes that glowed in the darkness of the forest. His skin was ghostly pale and could be translucent if it were any paler. Maybe he was a vampire. He knew she wasn't human so maybe he recognized her as a fellow vampire. Mavis looked around her as they soon began to just fly through the trees.

'OK,' Mavis thought, returning her gaze to the boys face. 'Maybe not a vampire.'

The boy seemed to have noticed her staring since he glanced at her only for Mavis to quickly look down. They seemed to slow before they landed on the ground. The boy looked away from Mavis, shyly, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry for the sudden take off but they did start on fire." he said.

Mavis blushed, his voice echoing in her head. The moonlight lit up his hair and face perfectly, making him look more spirit like. Catching that she was staring, Mavis nodded and cursed herself for stuttering.

"R-Right. Don't worry about it. Th-Thanks for saving me." Mavis said, running a hand along her arm.

The boy nodded before grinning and raising a hand to her.

"Well, bye." he said before taking off into the air.

Mavis thought about taking off after him until she realized he had completely disappeared. She sighed, hoping that she'd see him again as she morphed into a bat and flew back to the hotel, landing on her bed.

"Sweetheart, have you returned so soon?" Dracula asked, knocking on the door gently.

Mavis sat up and hugged her knees.

"Oh. Come in, Dad." She said, walking toward the window, remembering the flight with the boy.

Her dad entered the room and joined her by the window.

"How'd it go? How was the big world?

How was it out there?" He asked.

Mavis just sighed and leaned against the window sill with her chin in her hands as she stared at the moon, slightly hoping she'd see the boy.

"It was okay, Dad." She said halfheartedly.

"What's the matter?" Dracula asked, setting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Mavis sighed again and hugged her dad, burying her face into his shirt. The silky fabric calming her thoughts and reminding her of when she was younger.

"They attacked me, Dad! They had garlic on bread! They wanted to bite my toes!" Mavis cried, burying herself more into her father's arms.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Dracula said, leaning his chin on her head. "I hate that you had to see that."

Mavis nodded into Dracula's shirt, not noticing her father's small smile at not having to worry about his daughter wanting to leave the hotel.

"Look, Daddy's going to make you the bestest birthday ever. Look what I brought you." Dracula said, holding his daughter at arm's length before taking out a plate of pancakes with worms crawling through them. "Your wormcakes! Don't be sad anymore. Remember, this is the year we open Mommy's present for you."

"What did she get me?" Mavis asked, holding the plate in one hand and wiping her eye with the other.

Dracula shrugged.

"We'll see. She said never to open until you're 118. We've waited this long. You eat your wormcakes. You come down whenever you're ready, honey." Her dad said, going over to the door and opening it.

"Thanks, dad."


	4. Chapter 3: Nice to meet you

Chapter 3:

Danny landed in front of the large building, eyes wide with awe. It was a castle. Possibly the biggest building he'd ever seen. (Or at least remember seeing) He walked into the lobby, looking for his aunt and uncle, and saw a few zombies carrying their baggage up the stairs, slowly, dropping things along the way. Danny chuckled and ran over to help them, ignoring the stares from the other monsters.

Later, he had finally found their suite and greeted his uncle, looking around the room as they spoke.

"Hey Danny, how was the forest?" Jack asked.

Their suite had a center room with a bedroom on either side and a bathroom connected to both.

'Always privileges to being the adopted son to the pumpkin king.' Danny thought.

"Definitely more trees than the one back home." Then he smiled as inflated by the pumpkin King with his legs crossed crossed. "I found this weird town just past the graveyard though."

"Oh?" Jack said, looking at his son in shock. "The owner told me this hotel was completely secluded from any human life."

"Yeah, well the people there were actually just zombies with masks and they surrounded this girl, trying to freak her out. They even started on fire. Burnt whole town to the ground."

"Is the girl ok?"

"Yeah, I helped her out. She was a vampire so I'm surprised she was so scared by it."

"Maybe she hasn't seen anything like that before." Jack suggested, then a thought struck, he thought out loud. "Maybe we should go check it out later."

"Don't bother. After the girl left, I went back to the town to check it out and the town and the zombies were making their way to go somewhere else. I didn't bother to follow them though." Danny explained, putting his stuff in one of the drawers on his dresser.

With a thoughtful hum, Jack put a hand to his bony chin and put the other hand on his hip.

"I should probably talk to Drac about this. He might have some answers to your curiousity."

"Who?"

"The owner of the hotel. I knew him long before I came to Halloween Town." Jack explained, smiling at the boys shocked expression.

"Wow..." Danny said softly before giving his uncle a straightforward expression. "You're really old."

Jack froze before hitting the now laughing teen on the head before pulling him into a noogie. Messing up Danny's hair.

"This'll teach you!"

"Hahaha! Stop! My hair!"

Sally smiled at the two from her spot at the doorway that connected to her and Jack's bedroom. Their laughter had woken her up and she had decided to investigate. Of course, being Danny's tutor, she spoke up.

"Don't get too rough, you two. I'd like Danny to remember what he read on his way here, Jack." She called, causing the two to freeze before Danny fazed out of Jack's arms and flew to hide behind his aunt.

"But Sally! He called me old!" Jack whined as DAnny snickered.

Sally simply smiled at her husband. It was times like this when she was glad she and Danny were so close to the pumpkin king. Who else is able to see him act like a child? She laughed and set a hand on Jack's shoulder, comforting him.

"Yes, you're old. But then remember, you're not as old as some people we know." She winked at Jack's realization and he smiled at her.

"Well! Care to go down and meet everyone?" Jack asked, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Danny nodded and ran for the door while his aunt and uncle followed.

Mavis helped her aunt Wanda down the stairs slowly, holding her hand so she wouldn't fall as they talked.

"Sweetheart, you haven't told us anything about your trip. How was it?" Wanda asked.

"Don't worry. I don't know why I ever wanted to leave. I like the people here so much more." Mavis said, avoiding eye contact with the pregnant wolf.

"Don't worry, hun. I think you just haven't gotten used to any other monsters yet."

Mavis nodded and smiled at her aunt as they got to the bottom of the stairs. She smiled up at her dad as he walked toward her.

"Feeling better, my little blood orange?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine. Just needed to eat something and greet some guests. I don't think I'll be wanting to leave the hotel any time soon."

Dracula smiled at his daughter and hugged her before pulling away.

"Now sweetheart, we've got a few new guests staying here and I want you to make them feel welcome. They're from Halloween Town. A town outside of Transylvania and they have a son about your age. You can have someone who's your age here for once. I know how important that is for you."

Mavis's eyes lit up.

"Really?!" She asked as she began to look around the lobby for the boy from before, hoping her suspicions were correct.

Her eyes returned to her confused dad when she failed to see his glowing white hair.

"They should be coming down now, sir." One of the suits of armor said since Dracula asked.

"Dracula!" A voice called from behind her and Mavis turned to see two figures walking down the stairs, holding hands.

The first was a tall skeleton man in a striped suit. She'd seen skeletons before but none like him. He actually wore clothes, as formal as they looked, she couldn't imagine anything else on him. With him was a slightly shorter woman that looked like she was sewn together. She had blue skin and long red hair that hung down past her waist. Her dress looked as sewn together as she was but with vibrant patterns patched together. She smiled at the two as she walked toward them.

"Mavis, this is Jack and Sally Skellington." Dracula introduced. "Jack, Sally, this is my daughter, Mavis."

Jack took Mavis's hand in his and she couldn't help but notice how bony his hands were. Each white bone polished and well cared for. She smiled at him and said hello. He responded by kissing her hand (as well as he could with a skull) and smiling before releasing her hand.

"How old are you, Mavis?" Jack asked.

"118"

"Almost as old as Danny, Jack." Sally said, setting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Jack nodded.

"Where is your son anyway, Jack?" Dracula asked.

"He was with us when we first got here. I wonder where he went." Sally said thoughtfully as she looked around for her son.

Mavis looked around again to find the boy only to see him. Jumping back a foot when she noticed he had been only a few inches away from her.

"You're that girl from the town, aren't you? I didn't think you'd be here. Well, I kinda assumed but I didn't want to get my hopes up. It didn't seem that anyone young would be here." He rambled in thought as he floated around them before ending up behind his parents.

Dracula set a hand on Mavis's shoulder and smiled at the teen, letting his fangs show.

"Nice to meet you, Danny. I'm Dracula. The owner of this hotel." he said, only to take a step back as Danny was suddenly face to face with him.

"You're the owner?" He asked. "Good, then I have a few questions for you-"

"Danny, give him his space, hun." Sally said, setting a hand on her son's foot and pulled him back easily. "Where are your manners?"

Danny's cheeks turned a slight green as he looked down at the carpet and away from Sally's gaze.

"Sorry Aunt Sally." He said softly before taking a step forward a bowing slightly toward the two vampires. "My name is Danny Phantom. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for inviting us to stay in your hotel."

He avoided eye contact with Mavis since his cheeks still had the green tint to them. He took Mavis's hand like Jack did and shook Dracula's hand.

"We're welcome to have you, Danny. Both you and your parents are welcome to be here as long as you like." Dracula said cheerfully, his smile slipping slightly when he noticed Danny freeze and pale completely.

Sally set a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to relax a little before he turned toward her and asked if he could leave. A small smile and a nod from her was his response before he took off through nearby wall.

"Sorry, Drac. It's just a tick Danny has. His death had something to do with his parents and it was so mortifying that he panic's at any mention of anything involving them. He refers to us as his aunt and uncle and we don't mind." Jack explained.

Dracula's smile returned and he nodded, not noticing his daughters thoughtful expression still facing the wall that Danny had flown through. She recognized the wall and decided she'd go check it out.


	5. Chapter 4: Midnight Flight

Chapter 4:

Danny sat, clutching his head, as he fought back rushes of painful flashes of memories. He could never actually remember anything. It was just flashes of several images as they flashed through his head. A experimentation table. A large orange beast and a thin blue monster. Both with shining red eyes and large sharp teeth. They'd use their claws to cut him open and tear out organs. Green blood would splatter everywhere but he couldn't move.

Danny shook his head as he tried to force the memories to go away. He looked down at the water below as it crashed hungrily at the rocks.

'A nice dip would help my head.' He thought as he let himself fall into the cold waters.

As he submerged, he let himself spread out, his low body temperature not affected as much by the chill of the water. He let himself sink to the bottom and lay on the floor of the lake. He thought he had those memories under control, he was able to hide those thoughts. The feeling of the metal table and the straps around his wrists and ankles. The inability to run. It rushed through his mind, making his head hurt and spin. Now all he could do was lay there. Reliving the memories that were forever etched into his mind. Each scream and laugh that echoed in his ears. It was always brought back by the mention of parents. Maybe it was his parents from when he was alive. He couldn't remember. But whether he is able to put them in the back of his mind or not, those images were always there.

Danny sighed from under the water, glad he didn't need air to breath, before he noticed a figure above the water. Sure his head was clear, he let himself float up to the surface before popping his head out of the water, expecting to see his aunt or uncle. He was shocked to see it was the girl.

"Danny?" She called, looking around and freezing when she saw his mop of white hair covering his eyes as he stared at her, only his head showing.

She jumped slightly before morphing into a bat. Her eyes widened as she realized it was only him and morphed back to human before stepping forward.

"You scared me." Mavis explained unessecarily as she sat on one of the rocks.

Danny chuckled as he floated out of the water and sat next to the vampire.

"I tend to do that, being a ghost prince and all." Danny said, pushing his wet hair out of his face, all signs of his earlier panic attack gone.

"Ghost prince?" the girl asked, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight, making them look like stars in the moonlight.

"Well, yeah. You know my uncle is the pumpkin king, right? He usually proclaims it whenever he introduces himself."

The girl laughed, her hand covering her mouth as she did and Danny just stared, mesmerized by the sound.

"You know, you could probably be a singer if you wanted to." he said unconsciously.

The girl blushed and looked down at the water.

"I never got your name."

The girl laughed dryly.

"Maybe because you keep leaving before I can introduce myself." she teased.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm running off of two hours of sleep and thirteen hours in the car." he explained.

"You didn't just sleep in the car?"

"No, my aunt had a bunch of books for me to read. I'm homeschooled and having your teacher living in the same house isn't fun. Aunt Sally doesn't really like it when I take too long to study. She thinks I'll forget everything. I can recite shakespearean quotation almost as well as my uncle but she still had my reread the book." Danny rambled.

The girls laughter caused him to pause and realize what he was going. His face lit up with a bright green blush.

"S-Sorry, it's weird to talk to another teenager. Your name?"

The girl smiled, tucking some silky black hair behind her ear.

"It's ok. I feel the same. I'm homeschooled too." she explained and Danny felt the knots loosen in his stomach before being replaced by butterflies. "My name's Mavis. Mavis Dracula."

"And you're related to the owner? What's his name? Dracula?" A nod. "Then is his full name Dracula Dracula? That's new."

Mavis giggled and stood, stretching her limbs.

"Nope. It's just Dracula. No last name. Wanna go for a walk? I wanna check out that town." She said, looking over the forest as Danny stood.

"A walk through the forest is fine but I don't think the town is a good idea. When I went back, it was completely gone." Danny smirked at the young vampiress' disappointed face before wrapping an arm around her waist. "How about a flight instead of a walk?"

Not waiting for a response, he took off, smirking as Mavis pulled him closer out of nerves.

"You can't fly without being in bat form, can you?" he asked.

"My dad can, but I can't." Mavis said, wanting to scold herself when Danny flinched. "Sorry."

Danny put on a brave face and smiled.

"It's ok. That's how you see him. I can handle it."

Mavis nodded and watched as the ground zoomed by beneath them. A silence passed, accompanied by the rushing of wind in their ears.

"So," Mavis said as they landed on a high branch and sat down. "How old are you?"

"Well, that's actually kinda complicated. I was 19 when I died..." Danny said, then turned to her curiously. "Why?"

"Mrs. Sally said you were around my age."

"Don't vampire age really slowly? Or don't age at all after they hit a certain age?"

"Yeah, we age slowly. What about ghosts? How do you age?" Mavis asked, nudging the ghost boys arm.

Danny chuckled.

"We don't." he explained. "When we die, we stay like that for the rest of time until we get a new body. The humans seem to refer to it as reincarnation. I just call it getting a life."

Mavis laughed. Her voice echoing through the forest. Danny found himself staring. She was so familiar, yet different. With each passing moment, she triggered more feelings of nostalgia. Memories of people, whether appearance or name, would flash in his mind at her words, her appearance, her personality. Sam. Tucker. A boy with black hair and blue eyes. A girl with long red hair and a blue headband. Danny felt if he spent more time with Mavis, he'd remember more. He lowered his eyes in thought. What was it about this girl that caused memories to reawaken? What was she able to do that others couldn't?

"-ny...-anny...Danny!" Mavis called, shocking the halfa out of his thoughts, making him almost fall out of the tree.

After he balanced himself, Danny rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out."

Mavis smiled and stood up, balancing easily on the branch.

"Come on. Let's head back to the hotel so you can get some rest." she said as Danny stood, floating slightly over the branch.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to leave you alone." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck with an apologetic look.

Stupid hero complex.

"We'll have plenty of time to hang out while you're here."

Danny nodded, holding the vampiress close as he flew back to the hotel. After dropping her off in her room, Danny glanced at Mavis.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"It's fine. Get some rest. See you tomorrow." Mavis grinned as she closed the window.

Danny smiled and flew to his room and landed on his bed. He sighed, wide awake. He knew he should listen to Mavis' advice and try to sleep but she didn't know what his dreams were like. A knock on the door caused him to turn to his aunt, who smiled at him. (Not like the smile wasn't always there)

"Hey Aunt Sally..." Danny said, sitting up.

"Enjoy your time with Mavis?"

"Yeah, it's nice to talk to someone more my age." He paused. "Or at least in vampire-ghost terms."

Sally laughed silently and sat on the edge of the bed, the ghost boy scooting to sit next to her. She pulled out some cloth and unwrapped a bottle filled with black liquid.

"I brought something to help you sleep. Made with deadly nightshade from the graveyard back home." she said, handing it to him.

Danny smiled at his aunt and took the bottle. Sally stood and walked to the door.

"Make sure you change into your pjs before you drink that. It'll knock you right out."

"Goodnight Aunt Sally." Danny said before changing and drinking the liquid.

Laying back into the soft sheets, Danny fell into a dreamless sleep. He was forever grateful for his aunt. He let his thoughts roam as he drifted into unconsciousness accompanied by thoughts of a familiar vampiress and the large hotel.

" _Oh Daniel, you shouldn't have left that little town. Now you're out in the open. You should've let me train you when you had the chance. Now you're mine, little badger..._ " A voice said, accompanied by glowing red eyes in the darkness.

 **Oh my god! Chapter 4 is done! Sure it's a little longer than the other ones but I didn't really know how else to do it. The mysterious figure at the end is kinda obvious but how could I have not put that in!? Also, there will be a new character introduced (not the evil dude from this chapter but a new one) That you'll probably recognize from the movie Hotel Transylvania. See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: New Arrival

**Alright! It's here! I'd like to thank you guys! I was not expecting so many people to read this and let me just say it's so cool to get so many awesome people to read my story! I'm so glad you guys enjoy it and I'd like to apologize if I'm not able to upload new chapters as much as you'd like but I am currently working on 4 different stories and school so all I can say is that I'll try my best to get these chapters out as fast as I can! I'm trying to make it so that I can end this story before school ends since I doubt I'll get much done over the summer. If you guys have anything you'd like to see, leave a comment in the reviews and let me know. It might show up in later chapters! Anyway, onto the current chapter!**

 **Chapter 5:**

Mavis smiled as she walked through the lobby, greeting all the monsters. The ones who she knew smiled and called to her by name while she introduced herself to the new ones.

"Honey bat, what are you doing still up? The sun is up. It could kill you" Dracula said, meeting his daughter at the stairs. "Didn't Danny take you to your room?"

"Yeah, well, that was a few hours ago and I wanted to see some of the guests." Mavis said shyly, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Have you seen Danny by the way?"

"No, I haven't seen- Why? Do you want to know?" Dracula asked, noticing his daughter's sudden curiosity.

"Oh! No reason, I was just curious. He's interesting..." Mavis said, smiling at the floor while she was lost in thoughts.

Dracula chuckled. He set a hand on her shoulder.

"I haven't seen him but his parents are out on the patio, having lunch. You could go ask them." he suggested.

Mavis' blue eyes lit up and she nodded before running out to meet the couple.

Meanwhile, a familiar head full of red hair was shoving his way through the revolving doors of the lobby while Jack was getting a plate of food for his wife, who kept glancing up at the window she knew led to their bedroom.

"Come on, Sally. You gave him some deadly night shade mixed with moon dust. He's fine. If you spend all your time worrying about him almost as much as you do at home, you won't get any vacation time." Jack said. "Let me worry about him. You relax."

"Jack, I'm his mother. I'm supposed to worry about him." Sally said, taking a second to look at her husband's empty eye sockets, which accompanied a frown and an exasperated sigh.

Sally couldn't help but laugh at her husband's antics as he rested his head in his boney hand. He seemed deep in thought before his face lit up and he snapped his fingers.

"How about I spend a the day with him tomorrow? Get some food? Explore the forest? Scaring like old times? All while you spend the day to yourself. Stress free and relaxing like you deserve." He said, standing, a large grin decorating his skull.

"I think it'd be very sweet of you to do that." Sally smiled, the stitching along her cheeks making her seem much happier than anyone else they knew.

Jack took her shoulders and kissed her forehead before backing away and smiling at her. All of the ideas already running through his skull.

"I've got some planning to do, then. I'll see you later." And with that, he was gone.

Sally couldn't stop herself from laughing at the irony. Her husband had taken this vacation in order to get away from all of the planning and stress that the mayor usually put him through as soon as Halloween ended, only for him to start planning for things at the hotel. Her husband was nothing without his plans. She loved him for it.

The small flapping of wings caused Sally's attention to turn to a small bat just as it morphed into Mavis and she was instantly asked questions about Danny.

"Hi Mrs. Sally! Have you seen Danny?" Mavis asked, her eyes scanning the area before settling on the doll lady.

"Yes, he's sleeping. I gave him something to help him sleep so he'll be out for a few more hours." Sally explained, sipping some of the tea Jack had brought her.

"Help him sleep? What do you mean?" Mavis asked,

Sally set her cup down before resting her hands in her lap. This girl seemed very curious about her son. Maybe telling her about him would cause her to want to help him. Someone more his age would probably be more helpful for Danny to connect to. Sally took her time explaining to the the vampiress.

"His death is still very traumatic for him so he often had nightmares and refuses to sleep. I make him a potion to him to have dreamless sleep because believe it or not, even the undead need to sleep." Sally explained.

Mavis nodded, looking down in thought.

"If I could ask a favor." Sally's voice caught her attention.

"Of course, Mrs. Sally."

"Someone closer to his age would help Danny. He needs someone to talk to and neither I or Jack have been able to talk to him anymore than he's told us already so perhaps you'd be able to talk to him." Sally said. "I'd like for you to take care of him when Jack and I can't."

Mavis was slightly shocked at what Sally was saying. She'd only known Danny for a day and had already been asked by his mom to take care of him. Sure, it wasn't him asking himself but it was close and not something Mavis would say no to. She would watch over him. She still owed him from when he saved her from those humans.

Later, Mavis was still in thought as she walked down the stairs leading to the lobby, not seeming to notice any of the chaos that was going on. A broom flew around the room, it's owner on the floor below was jumping around as if trying to catch it. A boy was hanging onto the rouge broom for dear life, screaming. (How does Mavis not notice this!?) He flew around, did a few loops and was just about to ram into Mavis as soon as she noticed him. The broom flew off as the two tumbled down the stairs, Mavis just landing on her knees and clutching her head as the boy landed right on his head of red hair.

"Oohhhh, what hit me?" the boy muttered, holding his head.

Mavis, having recovered before him, held her head and sat up.

"More like what you hit. Which would be me and the floor." Mavis said.

He paused and slowly moved to look at her before his eyes widened and he backed away.

"Gah! I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

Mavis tilted her head at him in confusion. He looked terrified but she couldn't have been the cause of that. Could she? He looked like her uncle Frank. His bright red hair sticking straight up and a stitch pattern on his neck. His blue jacket seemed three sizes too big for him and he wore an orange and yellow shirt under it with tan khakis and sneakers.

"Um, it's ok. I'm fine." Mavis said, studying the boy more before her dad stood in between them and stretched his cape to cover the boy.

"Mavis, honey, are you alright?" He asked, looking at her with what looked like concern and nervousness.

"Yeah, I think so." Mavis answered, holding a hand to her throbbing head, a slight headache forming. "That was really weird."

She was distracted by the boy talking again.

"My head hurts." he muttered.

Something told her that her dad had something to do with this and decided to dig into who the boy was.

"Dad, who is that?" she asked.

"Who is what?" Dracula asked, trying to act curious only to be caught when his daughter crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look. "Oh, that. That is nobody."

"Seriously, Dad?" Mavis asked, a deadpanned tone hitting her dad straight on.

The two vampires' attention was turned to the boy as he pushed past Dracula's cape and gave Mavis a bewildered look.

"Dad?!" he exclaimed.

Mavis giggled, used to the reaction she had been getting from customers since she was born.

"Yeah, I know," She smiled. "Dracula's daughter. Everyone freaks out at first."

"Dracula?!" The boy exclaimed before her dad wrapped him in his cape and backing away.

"Okay, we got to go." he said hurriedly before flying away.

Mavis stood and watched her dad, suspiciously. Her attention was drawn to a certain white haired teen as he flew into the lobby, searching before he waved as if trying to catch her attention. He flew down closer to her.

"Mavis!" He called before landed in front of her.

Mavis smiled at the ghost boy, her attention switched to the white haired boy in front of her. He looked much better than he did when she first met him. His eyes were actually glowing despite it being a lit area and his hair was clean and brushed. He had changed his clothes to a black t-shirt with the P inside a D insignia from his sweatshirt over a white long sleeve with black jeans and white combat boots. His mood was energetic and his face was decorated with a large grin. He tilted his head at her delayed response

"Hi, Danny. How do you feel?" she asked, hiding her blush.

"Much better now that I got some sleep." Danny said before rubbing the back of his neck. "My aunt told me you were looking for me."

"Oh! I... uh... wanted to know if you wanted to go up to the clouds and play hide and go seek sharp objects but... you know... without the sharp objects." Mavis asked shyly, holding her hands behind her back.

"I've never heard of that. Maybe I played it when I was alive. You'll have to explain the rules but it sounds like fun." Danny said, his bubbly attitude making Mavis smile.

Her face took a competitive look as she morphed into a bat.

"Alright! Race you up there!" She exclaimed, flying through the air.

She could hear his laughter behind her and couldn't help but laugh as well.


	7. Chapter 6: Who are you!

**Ok, so I have a confession. I forgot it was Mavis' birthday week. It wasn't until I was working on the ending to this story that I remembered that it's supposed to be during Mavis' birthday. Also, I was going to start a schedule where I was going to post new chapters every Friday but I actually hate waiting to post as much as waiting for other writers to post so that won't be happening. I'll be posting new chapters when they're done. If you want new chapters or want me to update it, post a comment. It would more remind me to stop neglecting my other stories than annoy me. Anywhoooo, to the chapter.**

Chapter 6:

The clouds seemed more puffy than usual today. Maybe it was that Danny was surrounded by them and couldn't see past his hand. He could hear Mavis' laughter echoing through the sky but he couldn't seem to find her little bat body through the sky. Turning, he met a pair of bright blue eyes on a small bat, who giggled and disappeared into the clouds. This happened quite a few times before the ghost boy decided to focus a little more and flew towards where he had last seen the vampiress, not noticing the red eyes that glowed behind him.

As Danny flew through the clouds, a sudden familiar voice yelped and he froze.

"Mavis?" He called, turning to look around. "You ok?"

When greeted by silence, the ghost tried to ignore the panicked feeling as it spread through his body. She wouldn't have left him alone up in the clouds. He refused to believe that. The yelp proved it. The feeling of worry replaced panic and Danny started hoping that she had left him behind willingly, that way it hadn't been what he was thinking.

"Mavis!" He yelled, squinting through the white puffs that were beginning to get annoying.

Her voice echoed through the sky after an agonizingly long wait and Danny rushed toward where he thought he'd heard it from.

"Danny!" Mavis cried and Danny was relieved to see her bat wing flying rapidly through the air, only to freeze, knowing only one wing was moving.

The other wing was being held in the black gloved hand of man who floated easily in the sky. He had blue skin and pointy black hair. He gave a fanged smirk and his red eyes glowed in the darkness. He was dressed in all white besides his boots and gloves and the underside of his cape was a blood red color to match his eyes.

"Greetings, Daniel. It's been a while." he said, pure satisfaction in his voice.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded, clenching his fists as his eyes glowed more intently in the darkness.

The man only grinned before he laughed, letting go of Mavis' wing to lunge at the ghost boy faster than he could react. Danny found himself flying backwards, his cheek hurting from the mysterious ghosts fist. Mavis tried to go to him before another copy of the man grabbed her wings.

"Danny!"

" _Danny! No!"_

The white haired boy groaned and sat up from his spot, ignoring a headache that was beginning to form. He got up, allowing his body to float about the tree he had used as his cushion. He guessed if he didn't stop this man and saved Mavis, there would be less trees to this forest. Eyes narrowing in determination, he took off, causing a gust of wind along the ground, and shot up to the man. He froze again when he noticed there were two of them.

"Oh great, there's two of you." Danny couldn't help but point out. "Nice that you have a friend. You seem like the kind of guy who would need a cat."

The man's grin turned into a frown and the one who wasn't holding Mavis spoke.

"Still with the witty banter, dear boy. I assumed you'd left it behind with everything else when you died."

Once again, the ghost boy couldn't help but freeze. Did this guy know him from when he was alive? If so, what kind of life did he have?

'If I'm dealing with guys like this, I wonder if there's any others I had to fight... Why did I fight them anyway? Was I some kind of hero? Or... a villan?' Danny found himself thinking.

He couldn't defend himself from the man as he sent a swift kick to his stomach, making Danny bend over in pain only to be forced to straighten as the man clutched his neck with one hand. The man began to speak but Danny's mind was racing. No, he wasn't afraid for his unlife or even for Mavis' life. He felt that if he had time to be scared, he had time to think. To make a plan. A memory flashed in his mind.

 _"Wait, Masters? As in Vlad Masters, who was named Affluent Magazines second billionaire of the year next to Bruce Wayne?"_

It was rushing back to him. That night. The ghosts. What was this ghost's problem? Danny racked his brain for answers.

 _"My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you'll do. Danny Phantom, right?"  
_  
 _"You're the ghost boy who uses his powers for good. Oh, quaint."_

Danny remembered being so confused. So scared. So worried for... who?

" _How are you doing this?"_

 _"Years of practice, which you unfortunately have no time for"_

"Vlad." Danny sneered. "I do remember you... or at least some things..." The teen let a smirk grow on his face as Vlad's grin fell. "Still haven't got a cat?"

In his moment of shock, Danny was able to kick the older ghost away. The ghost boy instantly thought of his trick he'd discovered back when he'd only been at Halloween town for a year. A green energy gathered in his hands and Danny smiled slightly, remembering how Dr. Finkelstein hadn't been able to explain how he could do this and how frustrated the small man had gotten over it, claiming he had to do experiments. Experiments... Danny shook his head, he didn't have time to be thinking about that word right now. He let his hands glow as the ghostly energy gathered before becoming more solid and more like a laser. Danny looked at Mavis and met her eyes, as if telling her to get out of the way. She nodded in understanding and Danny aimed at both of the Vlad's before letting his energy go.

'No,' Danny thought. 'Vlad and his copy.'

Releasing his energy (and thanks to Mavis transforming into a mouse to escape from Vlad's grip) both Vlad's were shot out of the sky. Danny rushed to Mavis, who had transformed back into a bat, and grabbed her, holding her close as he took off.

"Sorry, Mave, but we gotta get out of here fast and I'm not letting you out of my arms until we get back to the hotel." Danny said, already hitting speeds of 200 miles per hour.

It wasn't much longer until they were back at the hotel. They landed in Mavis' room and then he let himself relax a little before a wave of guilt spread over him. What had he just put Mavis through? She didn't deserve to deal with something like that. Vlad had been his enemy and she almost got hurt. Feelings of fear washed over him.

'She must be mad.' He thought. 'She must not want to hang out with me anymore...'

"Jeez, I'm sorry about this Mave." Danny said, running a hand through his hair. "I've only been here a few days, I wasn't expecting you to get involved in anything."

Expecting a scolding or yelling, Mavis shocked him by laughing. The bell like tone causing Danny to float on air (not that he already was but you know what I mean).

"Are you kidding? That was awesome! So much fun!" Mavis cheered, hugging the ghost, whose face was decorated with a light green blush, but it didn't mean he was ok.

"But Mavis, you almost got hurt! What if I'm not around next time? What if Vlad decides to attack you? I put you in danger and I don't even remember why!" He exclaimed, pulling her away and plopping down on her bed before putting his face in his hands.

Mavis sat next to him and set a cool hand on his back.

"Hey, it's fine. I know I can trust you to protect me and I can take care of myself. Just don't tell my dad." She joked, grabbing Danny's hand and pulling him up to stand next to her. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm craving some scream cheese."

Danny chuckled and nodded, about to stand and follow the vampiress when a tang of pain hit him, causing him to fall back to a sitting position and the startled vampiress to fall onto his lap.

"D-Danny?" Mavis stuttered, a blush lighting her cheeks when she turned and found her face an inch from his.

She couldn't breath. They were so close. His glowing green eyes reading her very soul.

"M-Mavis"

"Yeah?" She replied, her voice getting kinda airy.

"Could you get off? My side hurts and you're kneeling against it." Danny said, looking away.

Mavis gasped before standing and apologizing. She looked down at Danny's side to see the green liquid soaking through his shirt. She quickly began fussing over it as she made him lay back on her bed while she took a closer look at the cut. It wasn't too deep but it was deep enough to kill any normal person.

"Come on, Mave. I'm fine. I just need to eat something and I'll be all better." Danny said, trying to get up only for the vampiress to push him back down with her surprising strength.

As Mavis spoke, Danny couldn't help but think about Sam again. Or at least, try to remember what she was like. He remembered her face now which helped when he was sent into his memories of her constant worrying about him after fights. Fights with who? He couldn't remember.

" _Sam, I'm fine. It's just a scratch."_

" _Danny, you were sent hurling into a building. I'm patching you up. Now stop moving."_

How had Sam been important to him? He had other friends, right? And family? Why wasn't he remembering them? All he could remember was Sam, Tucker, a girl with long red hair and a boy with black hair. It gave him a headache, which the ghost boy regretted bringing his hand to his head when Mavis noticed and started fussing over it. She had eventually made him take off his shirt to inspect the wound, saying she would repair the cut when he made her promise not to tell his aunt. Mavis had wrapped his lower torso with bandages and the clueless ghost boy had failed to notice the light blush on her face while she did.

"There, you're done. Unless you have other scratches on you that I missed." Mavis said, her tone hinting that if he didn't tell her, he'd be sorry.

Danny couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"No more scratches that I'm aware of." Danny said before adding. "You know I'm a ghost. I'm already dead so this wouldn't be fatal."

Mavis stared at him before looking down at the bandages that wrapped around his wound, already showing signs of blood leaking through. She reached forward and set a pale hand over the cut, looking up when Danny winced, trying (and failing) to hide it.

"It still hurts though." Mavis pointed out. "You can't trick me."

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes.

" _Danny! No!"_

He winced as his head panged in pain and the vampiress stared at him, wondering if she really should tell his aunt and uncle about what had happened.

"I think we should get something to eat. I'm gonna go get some scream cheese. What would you like?" Mavis asked.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have some worms wart soup?" Danny asked, hopefully, having given up on trying to get up. "With frogs breath?"

"I've never heard of it but let me go see." Mavis smiled as she left.

 **See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: Party Planning

**Sorry if it took a long time but I had school and work to deal with. But here it is!**

Chapter 7

Mavis walked through the lobby with a light hop in her step. She had managed to find some worms wart soup with frogs breath (thanks to Sally) and was on her way up to bring it to the ghost boy when she noticed a familiar head of red hair disappear with her dad through one of the secret passages. Curiosity getting the better of her, she handed the bowl of steaming liquid to one of the suits of armor and told him to bring it to Danny while she took care of a guest. Transforming into mist, she followed the two until they got to one of the many lounges of the hotel. When her dad went off to talk to Frank, Wayne and Murray, she decided to investigate the boy, peeking at him from the ceiling, she spoke, catching him off guard.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked, moving to the floor to look at the boy, who was shyly avoiding eye contact.

"U-Um just helping your dad with planning." he stuttered.

"Planning? My dad? That's hard to believe."

The boy rung his hands before sticking them in his pockets.

"I- um- never caught your name." He said, finally looking her in the eye.

The vampiress smiled at the red head and held her hands behind her back.

"My name's Mavis."

"Mavis? That's a pretty neat name." The boy said, seeming more and more comfortable around her, he tilted his head slightly as Mavis shrugged.

"Yeah, my mom picked it." Mavis leaned closer to the boy, interested in the fact he didn't seem like a monster. "So, are you going to tell me your name?"

"Me? My name? Uh... Good question. Well, obviously, I'm..." He paused as if having to think about it. "Frankenstein."

Mavis giggled.

"No, you're not. Frankenstein is my uncle over there." she said, turning to gesture to him. "The gentleman hugging Zombie Mozart."

Turning back to the boy, he looked slightly dejected and rubbed the back of his neck. A habit that made Mavis think about a particular ghost boy that was currently residing in her room, probably wondering about where she was. The boy spoke.

"Right. Of course, he's your uncle." His eyes lit up slightly at an idea, making gestures with his hands as he talked. "Well, see, I'm not the Frankenstein. I-I'm his cousin, Johnnystein."

"Johnnystein?" Mavis asked, crossing her arms as a spider lowered down behind Johnny.

"Hey, Mavis."

Johnny screamed and jumped forward, gracefully landing on one of the tables and destroying it easily. Frank noticed his appearance and stomped forward, only to be blocked by Dracula.

"Who is that?" he said, pointing at the redhead behind the vampire.

Mavis watched as the her dad muttered to Johnny before she sat down on the counter, watching them talk to her uncle. The two straightened and Johnny began to walk around, arms and legs stiff as he groaned and marched around acting like an idiot. Mavis raised an eyebrow at him as she leaned against a wall. Frank looked annoyed, glaring at Dracula, who just looked nervous and guilty.

"Is he making fun of me?" Frank asked as Murray and Wayne joined him.

"No, no." Drac stuttered, fixing the boy so he stood straight and quiet. "Of course he's not, because he's..." Dracula paused, as if trying to think of something.

Mavis decided to help him out a little. Despite it being strange behavior from her father that she was curious about.

"He's your cousin, Johnnystein." Mavis piped up, sitting on the bar counter.

"Yes, yes, yes." The vampire agreed.

"I don't have no cousin. (That grammar bothers me but that's how he says it)" Frank disagreed, confusion passing over his blue skinned face.

"No, no, you do. He's your sixth cousin, three times removed." Dracula explained.

"On your right arm's side." Johnny joined in, holding up said arm.

Frank held up his arm and flexed his fingers.

"You have a cousin?" he asked.

"Frank, if your arm could talk," Dracula explained, seemingly avoiding eye contact as his daughter watched him. "he would tell you that the original owner of your arm had a brother."

"Who married a woman." Johnny piped up.

"Who was-" Dracula ran his thumb over his neck, indicating that he was killed.

"For strangling a pig." Johnny finished.

"I have pig-strangling blood in my arm?!" Frank exclaimed before a huge grin passed his face. "That's kind of cool." He grabbed Johnny, his hand completely enveloping the smaller boy's and smacking him against the floor with his strength is what would seem to be a handshake. "Well, cuz, great to meet you."

Johnny nodded and rubbed his head from the pain.

"So, what brings you here, Johnny?" a voice asked from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Wah! What was that?" he exclaimed, jumping back much to the other monsters confusion.

Griffin, the floating pair of glasses that stood by where Johnny had been didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, sorry." he said. "I should really clear my throat before I speak. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Oh. Uh." Dracula stuttered.

"Party planner." Johnny reminded him.

"Yes, I have recruited Mr. Stein here to help me with Mavis's birthday party." Drac said, setting a hand on the smaller boys shoulder.

The other four monsters looked at the duo in confusion.

"Wait a minute, you asked someone to help you?" Frank asked.

"Captain Control Freak?" Griffin asked.

"It's Count..." Dracula corrected. "And yes, I thought having a Mavis contemporary would be useful."

"Yeah, he totally needed a fresher perspective." Johnny agreed.

The monsters shared a look before giving Johnny a smug look, a frown prominently on the count's face.

"Okay, Johnny, Mr. Tight Coffin over here was planning to have these powdered lame-os play at the party." Wayne said, gesturing to the three zombies dressed as musicians. After dragging his friends over to him, he gave Johnny a small smile. "So, anyways, we thought we could liven things up a bit."

Johnny's eyes widened along with a big grin that grew on his face.

"Whoa! You all play? Let's check you guys out!" He said, the group rushing to the stage to grab their instruments.

To say it was slow was an understatement in Mavis' opinion. The four sang a song for Mavis' party and the trio watching were speechless. Unable to contain their shock to the song. It was when they started singing about Doritos that Johnny decided to put it to a halt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, guys. Stop." Johnny said, waving his hands as the music slowed to a halt. "That's cute, but kind of old school."

Drac smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Johnny." he agreed, glad the teen was on his side.

"You got to totally tempo things up!" Johnny exclaimed, climbing up to the stage and grabbing the guitar.

Mavis watched, in awe, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Here, let me show you..." Johnny said, setting up the guitar. "Werewolf man, give me a jam!"

Wayne gave a confused look but pressed down some of the keys on the piano.

"Two, three, four!" the redhead ran his hands over the strings.

 _Vampire girl with the fangy fangs_

 _Hair real cute with the bangy bangs_

 _Little princess gonna be a queen_

 _Legal bat lady turning 118_

"118!" The crowd that had gathered cheered.

"Say 118!"

"118!"

"Yeah! Stage dive!" Johnny yelled as he gave the guitar to Murray and jumped into the crowd only to fact plant the ground. "Awesome."

"I am so blown away right now." Mavis said after pushing through the crowd to get to where Frank was holding Johnny up by his jacket. "How did you think of that on the fly?"

"I'm a songwriter. Aside from party planning, I work on writing music. Yeah, I'm working on this song right now-" Johnny started but Mavis' attention was drawn to a certain white haired ghost.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he entered the room, looking around as he rubbed his head. "It's so loud."

Mavis noticed the ghost boy immediately and grabbed him from his spot, yanking him like a rag doll to where Johnny stood. Luckily, the ghost boy was floating so he didn't really pose as much of a hassle to the vampiress, but of course since he was just pulled across the room, he hung limp in the vampiresses grip, his waist and his head throbbing.

"Danny?" Mavis asked, concerned as she looked at the boy bent over, one hand in hers with the other on his knee as he held himself up.

"Hold on. Just trying to get the room to stop spinning..." He mumbled.

Johnny seemed to notice the ghost boy's presence as a huge grin grew on his face.

"Dude! You are killing it with the white hair! What kind of monster are you?" He asked.

Mavis didn't seem to notice the red head's eyes flicker to her hand still holding Danny's as the ghost boy straightened. The two close in height as his glowing green eyes scanned over Johnny.

"I could ask you the same thing... " he said, maneuvering Mavis so he was slightly in front of her almost protectively. "I'm Danny Phantom. I'm a ghost. What about you?"

"I'm Johnnystein. Frankenstein's right arm's cousin." The redhead said casually.

"Johnnystein?" Danny raised an eyebrow, trading looks with Mavis before shaking his head and returning his gaze to the boy. "But you have a pulse. I don't sense any death on you. I'd think being made from body parts or even being aware of the hotel inquires having some kind of monster qualities but you seem human."

"U-Uh, no. Definitely not human. Hate humans. I'm for anything against humans." Johnny stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Against humans?" Mavis asked. "I know they're scary but they're not so bad."

Danny was only silent as Johnny stuttered to fix his slip up. The ghost boy could only stare at the redhead. There was something off about this boy and he was determined to find out. Mavis' safety might be on the line and that was one thing Danny wouldn't dare to risk.

' _I won't turn into that. Ever. I promise.'_

Danny blinked from the thought. Where had that come from? He rubbed his head, running his hand through his hair and finally dropping his gaze to the carpet, attracting the attention of the vampiress.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Mavis asked, setting a hand on the ghost boy's shoulder.

"Hm?" He looked up to meet her bright blue eyes. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something..."

Mavis nodded and Danny noticed that Johnny had disappeared.

"Where'd Johnnystein go?" he asked.

Mavis rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"He took off with my dad, saying they've got planning to do. I think they're up to something."

Danny nodded absently. His mind again running wild with questions. A new face appeared in his head. A tall figure with blue skin, red eyes and flaming white hair. A fanged smile made him shiver. Who this was, he didn't know. But he did know that they weren't good. His mind flickered back to Vlad. He had something to do with it. If Danny could only get into the sky, he might be able to either get Vlad's attention or at least get a hint to where he was.

"Hey, Mave. I'm gonna go for a fly. I need to think about some stuff." He said.

Mavis gave him a pointed stare before fixing him with a look.

"Well then I'm going with you." She said, crossing her arms.

"What? No."

"Danny, after what happened last time, I'm not letting you go by yourself. That guy got you pretty deep when he did hurt you and if he catches you off guard, you have no idea what he'd do and neither do I. I won't let you go out there by yourself and if I have to tell your aunt and uncle, I will. You are not going anywhere outside of this hotel without some sort of protection."

Danny held up his hands up in surrender to the intense blue eyes pinning him down.

"I know you're worried but I kinda need some time to think." Danny paused as Mavis' eyes narrowed. "I'll stay in sight of the hotel, ok?"

The vampiress sighed but nodded. Danny smiled and pulled the smaller figure into a hug. Their bodies fitting together perfectly. The ghost boy turned and took off through the walls before finding himself above the water. He smiled and took off.

' _Danny, we know how much you want to protect us but don't forget, we'll always be there to help you too.'_

' _Yeah dude, we got your back.'_

' _I'll always be here, little brother.'_

 **See you next Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8: Feelings

Chapter 8

Danny walked down the halls, ignoring the heads calling out 'Do not disturb' as he passed them. He stared at the floor. Vlad had brought a name to the red haired girl that Mavis had woken the memory of. Jazz was her name. Who she was, he had no idea, but he was determined to find out. The conversation with Vlad replaying in his head, Danny didn't even notice that he had begun walking through the walls of the rooms, no longer in the halls.

 _Danny flew through the clouds, knowing he was far out of sight of the hotel but he'd worry about that later. Currently, he was watching the white cape of none other than Vlad Plasmius himself. Flying down to where the elder ghost had disappeared into the trees, Danny found himself alone. Vlad had disappeared completely._

" _Why Daniel, it must be a special occasion for you to come looking for me." Vlad said, appearing behind the teen._

 _Danny took a breath and tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach that was telling him to run. To get as far away from the elder ghost in front of him_

" _You knew me. When I was alive." Danny said, his voice sounding more brave than the feeling in his stomach was letting him feel._

" _More like when you were half alive, but yes. I knew you. An annoying little thorn in my side, you were." Vlad explained, beginning to circle the teen._

 _Danny turned with him, not taking his eyes off of the elder ghost._

" _So I was a hero?"_

 _Vlad gave him a curious look before grinning._

" _Well, yes and no. You tried to be a hero. In some cases, you were. However, you were weak. Unable to defend yourself, you were seen as a criminal by everyone. Your neighbors. Your classmates." Vlad grinned. "Even your friends and... Family."_

 _Danny's eyes widened at the word._

" _Once they found out about what you were, they turned on you, causing you to come to me for help."_

Danny shuddered at the memory before blinking at a hand being waved in front of his face. He looked up to see his Aunt Sally giving him a concerned look.

"Danny? Are you alright, hun?" she asked.

Danny gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck shyl, avoiding his aunt's eyes.

"Yeah, Aunt Sally. I'm fine." he said. "Just lost in thought I guess."

A smile spread across the rag doll woman's face and a glint in her eye made Danny flinch.

"Thinking about that young lady again?" she asked.

Danny sputtered.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh? That's too bad." Sally shrugged, her devious smile not fading. "You're not the first one I've found lost in their thoughts."

Danny's cheeks lit up in a green tint before a small smile spread on his face. Sally set a hand on her son's cheek.

"Now, I don't want to seem like I'm pairing you two together, but I think she'd be very helpful to you. You've opened up to her faster than anyone else I've seen you meet since you've become a part of our family." Sally said, frowning slightly at her son flinch at the word as she kissed his forehead, holding his head gently in her hands. "Although it pains me to see my baby run off with another girl, I know she'll be good for you."

Danny smiled at his aunt. He always enjoyed this motherly side of her. Making him feel more comfortable. He didn't know but she and Jack were like his anchor to sanity. Their teasing and loving moments were what helped him push away his bad memories. He huddled into his aunt's arms and laid his head on her chest, not expecting to hear a heartbeat, closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Aunt Sally. For being patient with me." He said softly.

Sally chuckled slightly, tightening her arms around the teen and kissing his hair.

"Anything for my baby." she whispered.

They only stood like that for a little while before Sally pulled her son away and held him at arm's length.

"Now, Jack planned out an itinerary to spend the day with you. You know him, always wanting to make a big deal of everything so it's very important for you to meet him in front of the hotel in one hour. He said he wants to explore the forest with you before heading into town. Go get something to eat and some warm clothes. I'll be here, have fun sweetheart." She smiled.

Danny nodded and took off through the walls. Eager to spend the day with his Uncle.

Meanwhile, Mavis paced her room. She had some thinking to do. The ghost teen had strolled through her room, walking through the walls with his eyes narrowed in thought and though she did try to follow him, she had been cut off when his mom found him instead.

Then she listened to them talk.

He had been thinking about her. She felt her cheeks heat up. Which was strange for a vampire but she ignored that. Of course, she had been thinking about him as well, Sally had been correct on that. But to tell him so openly, was something Mavis' heart wouldn't let her do. She had been spending time with Johnny and had been learning how to write music when he had asked if she sung.

 _"What gave you that idea?"_

 _Johnny shrugged and smiled at her._

 _"Just your voice. I've met quite a few singers and I can tell when someone has good vocals. I've been working on this one song and I wanted to know if you'd sing it for me."_

Danny mad mentioned it too. Her being a good singer. Maybe she should sing at her birthday party. She turned and ran out of her room, looking for Johnny to get help.

 **So I'm sorry for it being so short but I haven't been able to write very much so I wrote this so you guys wouldn't have to wait long for a new chapter. I've been kinda losing ideas for this story but do not fear! I'll try my best to get this done by the end of the year. Hopefully, I'll have this done by December and then I can finish up the other stories. Let me know how you think this story will end up in the reviews and I'll see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9: Eventful Evening

**Ok so sorry it took so long but I had school, writers block, work and a short attention span messing with me and it absolutely killed me with how long it took me to post this! A lot happens in this chapter and it's a bit choppy but yano, the amount of time it took for me to write this made it so i just kinda go to the point where I wanted to get it done. Super sorry! Here it is!**

Chapter 9:

The form of the white haired teen looked tiny compared to the long, thin pumpkin king that walked beside him. Their adventure's coming to an end and Jack had decided to give a few pointers to his adopted son along with asking him questions his wife would be proud of. Danny flew on his back when his feet got tired, keeping himself intangible so he wouldn't run into any trees.

Neither of them were fast enough to block the pink ray as it flew into the air and hit Jack's arm, causing it to fall to the ground. He gripped the broken bone and the two looked up to see Plasmius glaring at them before a sinister smile spread on his face.

"So you're the one who's been watching over Daniel. Pleasure to meet you, Vlad Plasmius." He said, flying over and holding out a hand to the pumpkin king, smiling as if he hadn't just blasted the other's arm off.

Jack glared as his hand clenched into a fist but his face looked surprisingly calm.

"Jack Skellington. You may refer to me as the Pumpkin King."

Vlad nodded, a knowing grin passing his face.

"It seems my boy is a prince. I'm very proud. As thanks for watching him, I'll let you live. Come along, Daniel."

The ghost teen only watched as Vlad walked over to him and was about to set a hand on his shoulder before Jack pulled him away. (I've been reading Jaccup fanfics lately so the name 'Jack' is really messing with my head when I talk about the pumpkin king.)

"Perhaps an explanation is in order." The old half ghost chuckled. "Daniel is my son. I've been looking all over for him. And now that I finally found him, I'm here to take him home."

Danny froze. Vlad was his dad? But what about-

" _Once they found out about what you were, they turned on you, causing you to come to me for help."_

Jack crossed his arms (or at least tried to) and stared pointedly at Plasmius.

"Forgive me but I doubt you're Danny's father." He said. "Where have you been if you've been looking for him? We found him by his grave."

"Simply searching in the wrong places. I did wait for a few days for him to come out of his grave. You see, Daniel used to be a half ghost as am I. We both knew what would happen when we died so I simply waited for him to emerge fully ghost. When he didn't, I assumed he'd gone to the ghost zone instead so I went to look for him there."

As Vlad talked, Danny's head was spinning, causing him to clutch it in order to try to steady himself. Vlad was his father? But he thought-

 _Please! Wait! I'm your son! You can't! Stop!_

Danny groaned as his head throbbed, catching the attention of the other two.

"Danny? Are you ok?" Jack asked, setting a hand on his shoulder.

Vlad simply set a hand on the ghost teen's head, replacing his own and let his energy flow between them. Danny stiffened and Jack removed his hand as he watched neon green tears flow down his cheeks. When Vlad removed his hand, Danny looked emotionless.

"What did you do?" Jack asked, concerned for his adopted son, who was beginning to sway as his eyes closed. The pumpkin king reached forward to catch him only to be blocked by Vlad.

"I removed the bad memory and replaced it with a good one of mine. It seems Daniel has several mental problems. Were you aware of this?" Vlad asked, setting a gloved hand on Danny's forehead again.

"Yes but we didn't know we could just remove them."

"You can't. It's something only ghosts can do to each other. Daniel hasn't figured it out yet but I came across the power when I was searching for him." Vlad explained.

"Of course." Jack deadpanned. He still doubted this ghost around his son. Vlad gave him a bad feeling. "Well, he'll want to say goodbye to Sally if he decides to leave with you. I'll just take him back to the hotel so he can get some rest."

Vlad scoffed before crossing his arms.

"I suppose that would be appropriate. Fine, I'll be back in a few days to pick him up."

Jack nodded as the vampire ghost flew off before looking down at the white haired teen in his arms. There was something wrong with the ghosts claim. If he was Danny's father, wouldn't Danny be more cheerful to see him? Danny freaked out at any words relating to close family members so if they had done something bad to him and Vlad claimed to be his father, was it safe for Jack to let Danny go with him? Jack decided he'd see what Sally thought so they could talk to Danny when he woke up. In the meantime, he'd just enjoy the silent night walk.

...

Sally's cheerful face melted at the sight of her husband carrying her son. She rushed past the monster she had been talking to and instantly began questioning the pumpkin king, taking her son into her arms. Mavis was nowhere to be seen as her father came by to help them get the ghost boy to their rooms.

Later, Danny rolled around on his bed. A nightmare echoing in his mind.

" _Danny!"_

" _Get away from him! He's ghost scum!"_

" _He's your son! You can't just do this! He trusted you to tell you his secret! You're his parents! You're supposed to love him no matter what!"_

" _We could never love scum like him!"_

" _Get away from him!"_

 _A gunshot echoed in his head. Making his unconscious body flinch._

" _Jazz! No!"_

Danny shot up in his bed, covered in sweat, before running to the bathroom and emptying his stomach into the toilet. He hadn't seen Mavis, who slept on her folded arms against the bed and was startled awake by his sudden movement. She stood and wearily walked over to the doorway. Danny sat back against the wall, still shaking from his nightmare. Jazz had been his sister. The red haired girl was his older sister. She had been killed by them.

"Danny?" Mavis asked, kneeling by the boy after flushing the toilet. She set a cool hand on his cheek. "Are you ok? Do you need to talk?"

Danny took a deep breath and found himself calmed by the vampiress' voice. He leaned his head against her hand, looking up at her and staring at her bright blue eyes.

 _He had blue eyes._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." He pulled himself up, Mavis standing with him. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours. Mr. Jack came back with you in his arms and you're aunt freaked out." Danny chuckled at this. "They called me when they had to go talk to my dad. They wanted me to watch you. Do you remember what happened?"

Danny shook his head.

"So you decided to sleep with me, huh? I'm that irresistible?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

A light red blush filled the girl's cheeks and she punched his arm, turning away.

"Shut up! You took too long, I fell asleep!" She exclaimed.

Danny could only laugh, glad the mood was changed so quickly. Before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around the girl and buried his face in her neck, feeling her freeze. He smiled as he felt her relax, temporarily noticing how her body seemed to fit so well against his.

"Thank you." He whispered before backing away and giving her a small smile, green tinting his cheeks.

Mavis gave him a shocked look before a bright smile spread across her face. Due to still being a little weak from his night, Danny had to break the eye contact before sitting on the bed and running a and through his hair while the vampiress sat next to him.

"If you're still tired, you should rest."

Danny nodded, leaning his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

"No, I don't want to go back there..." He muttered.

Mavis smiled and couldn't help running a hand through the boy's hair. Sally had talked about her protecting him so if it started with protection from nightmare, so be it.

"How about this? You sleep for a few more hours and I'll stay with you. I know it's probably the last thing you want to do but you need some more sleep. It's nearly 4 pm. Too early for you to be up yet. Sleep for a few more hours and then we'll go get some food, alright?"

Danny only nodded, his head still against her shoulder so it more felt like he was snuggling more against her neck, causing a blush to dust her cheeks for a few seconds. She stood and guided him back to laying down before a thought occurred to her.

"How about a lullaby?" She asked.

A soft 'mmhmm' was her answer as she stroked her hand through his hair and sung the song her dad had used when she was a child.

 _Suffer, suffer, scream in pain._

 _Blood is spilling from your brain._

 _Zombies gnaw you like a plum._

 _Piercing cries and you succumb._

 _Suffer, suffer, scream in pain._

 _You will never breath again._

Soft snores made the vampiress smile sleepily while she kept stroking the boy's white hair. He looked so peaceful but she had some kind of idea of what he had running in his head. If she were to leave him alone, he'd probably end up having a nightmare again. She simply stayed there, studying the boys face while he slept, feeling more like a mother than a stalker.

...

The next morning, Danny found himself alone in his room. His aunt explained that Mavis had had to leave when she got there since her dad had been worried. He was fine with it, going to get breakfast and then going to explore the hotel. His uncle had told him not to leave the hotel and knowing that the pumpkin king would be disappointed if he didn't listen, the ghost boy chose to find out more about the hotel in order to keep himself entertained while Mavis was busy. There wasn't much to do in the hotel so Danny found himself walking in circles several times before slumping against the wall and letting out a bored sigh. Looking up at the ceiling, he found himself thinking about the conversation he had had with the vampiress.

" _You know, you could be a singer if you wanted to."_

He imagined how her voice would sound. Thinking about the music his aunt would sing to him to help him sleep. His thoughts returned to the previous night and how Mavis stayed with him. Ignoring his stung male pride at being the comforted and not the comforter, he found himself thinking about what he remembered about her voice. It was almost as if she had been singing right now.

He blinked.

Wait a second.

That was her singing!

He floated to a standing position and went to find the source of the singing. Sure, he had been exploring the place the last few hours but he wouldn't deny the fact the it had been the only thing helping the ghost boy navigate through the halls until he got to a door he recognized as the one to the lounge. He pushed open the door and saw the source of the singing. Johnny and Mavis sat on the stage, a guitar in the redhead's lap while a stack of paper sat between them. He was hesitant on speaking up before realizing if he didn't, it'd be more awkward.

"What's going on in here?" Danny asked, fighting off a smug grin as Mavis flushed and jumped off the stage, running to him and trying to shove him out of the room.

"Y-You can't be in here! You'll spoil it!" She exclaimed, shutting the door, leaving the ghost in the hall.

Imagine her fright when Danny just stuck his head through the wall.

"Spoil what?" He asked, cluelessness taking over.

As Mavis sputtered, Johnny couldn't help but laugh, causing the two to give him confused looks. (Even though the vampiress was still bright red)

"You two are cute." He joked, getting a punch in the arm from the girl while Danny just chuckled, even though his face decided to match Mavis' with a bright green blush.

"Sh-Shut up!"

Danny watched the two as they argued before his eyes roamed to some music sheets sitting on the table. Holding them in his hands, he realized something... he had no idea what he was looking at. Of course, the following shove from the flustered vampire didn't help much as the papers were ripped out of his hands. The ghost boy was thankful for his aunt's gloves she had made for him in the fact that he'd probably have paper cuts from the sudden movement. A weird feeling of protectiveness spread through him as he noticed just how close Johnny was to Mavis. If he had reached out, he easily could've wrapped his arm around her waist.

Danny smiled as the two talked, he knew he shouldn't trust the Stein boy but Mavis trusted him and the ghost boy trusted Mavis. The two talked before Danny grabbed the vampiress' hand.

"Mind if I steal her for a little bit? Thanks." He said to Johnny before pulling the girl out of the room.

He tried to ignore the concerned look on her face as they walked, neither noticing how their hands were still intertwined.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Mavis asked, staring at the ghost teen's face.

"I don't trust him."

"Who? Johnny?"

"Yeah." Danny avoided the girl's eyes, knowing he'd only worry her more with the thoughts whirring around in his head he knew showed in his eyes.

As soon as the two got to her room, Danny floated up while Mavis sat on her bed.

"I still don't get it. Why are you so apprehensive around Johnny?" she asked, her arms crossed as she stared at the ghost boy who was now floating in the air, laying on his back with his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"Something about him isn't right. I don't know what but he seems like he's hiding something. Call me paranoid but I'm not letting you anywhere near him if it means that you're in danger." Danny shifted his eyes to look at the vampiress. "Emotionally or physically."

Mavis blushed slightly. They'd only met a while ago but Danny acted as if they were practically married. (Not that that was what Mavis wanted from the ghost boy... cough cough.) He became super protective since that night in the sky with that ghost. How was she supposed to help Johnny with his music if Danny wouldn't let them be in the same room together. She needed to figure out how she could sneak away. Even though it was her birthday, she wanted to surprise the ghost boy.

"Here, I'm sure your aunt and uncle still wanna talk to you so I'm gonna go talk to my dad about how the hotel has been going. I'll see you later." Mavis said.

She was shocked on how easily she lied to the ghost boy. Her heart throbbed as he nodded and left with a smile and a 'see ya' before she went to find Johnny yet again.


	11. Chapter 10: Misunderstanding

**Funkyferret: I really like that idea but I don't think I'll put it in this chapter. I would like to incorporate it into a later chapter though.**

 **Deeed22: So I don't think I'm gonna use that idea only because I, personally, think that that's a little overdone. However, the idea of having Vlad send a ghost into the hotel was born from your comment. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter, you kinda helped with it.**

Chapter 10

He knew she had lied. So what did Danny do? Follow her, of course. What else would he do? At first, it seemed like she was going to her dad's room. His suspicions were proved right when she ended up walked past the door and transforming into a bat. Following her though a few more halls, the girl stopped at a large door and walked in after turning back into her normal form. He was about to follow her inside before a familiar figure passed just out the corner of his eye. When he had turned to get a better look, the figure was gone. However, further investigation showed the figure had only walked past the hall.

Danny blinked. (no this isn't Doctor Who)

White hair. A black sweatshirt with black jeans and white sneakers. The only difference was red eyes instead of green and Danny was staring at an exact copy of him. The copy phased through the wall casually and Danny's enhanced hearing caught Mavis' gasp of shock.

"Danny! It's not what you think!" She exclaimed.

When he phased his head through the wall, invisible, his eyes widened. Leaning against the piano were Mavis and Johnny. The vampiress' back to the piano while Johnny faced her with his hands on either side of her. For some reason, Danny's core throbbed. His copy didn't say anything. He just tucked his hands into his pockets and took off through the far wall, passing through it and disappearing. After shoving the redhead off, Mavis took off after him, calling out his name.

Danny pulled his head out of the wall, thoughts running through his head before settling on one.

He had to find that copy.

A few minutes earlier, Mavis walked into the lounge where Johnny had been waiting for her. It started as just a few simply hello's and deciding what to start on before she found herself face first into his oversized jacket, the smell of one of the hotel's dusty broom closets covering her. As quickly as it had happened, she found herself out of the hug with the frankenstein cousin holding her at arm's length, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, Mavis. I guess I'm just a little... off." He said, slightly dazed.

"Off? You don't feel well or something- mmph!?" She was cut off by a pair of warm lips meeting hers.

Her mind went blank she didn't notice the piano coming to meet her back or the redhead pulling away at the sound of someone clearing their throat. When she was able to think clearly, she noticed Danny. Floating by the wall. Red eyes staring at them with an emptiness she couldn't describe. Her first thought? Danny.

"Danny! It's not what it looks like!" She exclaimed, only able to watch as the white haired teen silently took off through the wall.

She had to catch him and explain what had happened. Mavis knew she had been starting to develop some kind of feelings for the ghost teen. Of what kind, she was still unsure but she knew she had to catch him and set things right.

" _I'd like for you to take care of him when Jack and I can't."_

Mavis had made a promise that she wasn't going to break.

Meanwhile, Danny was getting frustrated and the slight sleep deprivation wasn't helping.

"Gah! Where'd I- He- It- Go!?" Danny exclaimed, turning to a mirror and smacking his face into it. "Ow!"

He paused and straightened himself out, holding a hand to his head and rolling his eyes.

"Duh"

"Danny?" Mavis' voice called from around the corner.

The ghost boy gulped and smacked into the wall, before turning intangible and flying through it as the vampiress walked around the corner. He couldn't bear to look her in the eyes right now. Not with what he had just saw in his mind.

After floating through many different walls and rooms (with a few shocked exclamations from the guests) Danny finally found himself in the lobby, staring at his aunt and uncle talking to his copy.

' _They're replacing me...'_ Danny pushed that thought aside to phase through the floor and go over to where he was under his copy.

Grabbing the copy's ankles and turning him intangible, he pulled his copy down and away from his aunt and uncle. The two found themselves in the basement (or dungeon, whatever works) and Danny crossed his arms.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his annoyance obvious in his voice.

"He was right, you really forgot everything. Well, this just gives me a chance to work on my introduction." The copy spoke in Danny's voice before his body morphed into a tall white figure with a brown trench coat, a hat with a cane and glasses. "I am Amorpho, master of disguise and actor extraordinaire!"

"You know me?" Danny asked, slightly curious.

"Of course! Everyone knows of the ghost boy! You were quite the character when you were alive!"

Danny deadpanned before rubbing his eyes and recrossing his arms, storing that piece of information away for later.

"Why are you impersonating me then? Did you just want attention?" He asked, ignoring the annoying tick in his head from a memory waiting to be discovered.

"I am insulted by such an accusation!" Amorpho exclaimed before adding. "But yes."

Danny sighed and yawned.

"Listen, Amorpho." Danny started. "I get the whole need for attention but why come to the hotel? Wouldn't you get more attention terrorizing a small town or something?"

"Well, I was in a little town. Amity Park since the ghost population there had gone down and Plasmius had found me and said he had a job for me. I was supposed to find you and talk to you in the form of this fellow." Amorpho explained, morphing into the form of Danny's Uncle Jack. "And tell you to go with Plasmius. But I was having too much fun pretending to be you."

Amorpho laughed and changed back to his faceless form as Danny's eyes hardened. He flew close to the shapeshifting ghost and grabbed his jacket collar.

"You know me. Is Plasmius my father?" He demanded.

"I fear I'm already in enough trouble. I must be going!" Amorpho exclaimed, turning into a rat and falling down into the pit at the end of the staircase. (Hopefully, you know what I'm talking about.)

Danny watched in shock for a few seconds before his face fell to a glare. Rubbing his eyes again, he flew back up to the lobby and greeted his aunt and uncle.

"Danny? Are you ok?" Jack asked, his wife setting a hand on her son's shoulder.

The white haired teen nodded slightly before mumbling about being hungry and heading in the direction of the kitchen. His past aside, now he had to figure out how to talk to Mavis after when she thought he saw.

Of course, it wasn't long before he found himself in the kitchen, grabbing a worm apple and some bread to eat, thanking the cooks as he passed them.

"Danny!" A voice called.

He turned to see the very person on his mind running towards him. Mavis grabbed his hand as if trying to anchor him to his spot.

"Danny, we need to talk. What you saw... it wasn't what you thought you saw!" Mavis rushed in her words, only to be silenced when the ghost boy raised his other hand to silence her.

He gave her a small smile, trying to make light of the situation.

" _Be serious, Danny. You don't know what his powers are!"_

" _I am serious, Sam. Whatever powers Tucker has, he doesn't have nearly as much practice with them as I do. I'll just talk to him for right now. Then, we can figure out what happened to Desiree and get her to change him back."_

Danny pushed the memory to the side for a second. His thoughts needed to be on the vampiress in front of him and the ghost vampire wannabe that was currently trying to make him his son.

"I know what I saw, Mave. You and Johnnystein have something going on between you and I gotta keep my space. I get it." Danny explained, not noticing how pleading the vampiress' eyes were.

"No, that's not it. I don't know why but Johnny just kissed me out of the blue! There's nothing going on between us, we're just friends." Mavis pleaded. "Please, Danny. You have to believe me!"

The ghost prince stared at her for a few seconds before nodding and running a hand through his hair. He grinned, which was greeted with a relieve smile from the girl.

"I guess I did get the wrong idea, huh?" He chuckled, only to have the vampiress grip him in a shockingly tight hug at which he frowned slightly. "Mavis? What's wrong?"

She pulled away and gave him a small smile.

"It's nothing. I'm just relieved." She said before changing the subject. "Wanna sit on the roof with me? I wanna look at the stars."

Danny nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, turning the both of them intangible as he flew through the ceiling and finally set her down on the roof. She sat down, hugging her knees while he leaned back on his arms and stretched out.

"I've always loved looking at the stars... They're so far away and beautiful and can probably see everything." Mavis said. "When I was younger, I used to imagine myself going out and grabbing one. Just to keep with me."

"You'd stay at the hotel?" Danny asked, side glancing at the girl.

Mavis shook her head, lowering her eyes to the lake that surrounded the hotel.

"No, I'd let it take me far away."

"Where would you go?"

Mavis lowered her legs and took a postcard out of her pocket, looking at it for a few seconds before handing it to Danny. It was worn and frayed around the edges and had long since acquired a yellow tint to it from age. The image of a sunrise was covered slightly by words that said 'Greetings from Hawaii!'.

"Paradise." Mavis smiled. "It's where my mom and dad met."

Danny flinched slightly at the words before nodding and handing it back to her. He then layed back on the roof with his hands behind his head, staring at the sky.

" _Um, actually, dad? I want to be an astronaut."_

Mavis looked at the ghost boy, who looked both amazed by the sky and deep in thought. She bit her lip slightly and decided to break the silence that had settled between them.

"Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?" He turned to meet her eyes, the previous look on his face now replaced with a curious one.

"You know a lot of ghosts, right?" Mavis asked.

"Yeah..." Danny seemed hesitant with his answer, slowly coming to sit up more as the vampiress suddenly found the forest around them very interesting. "Why?"

She bit her lip again, her voice soft and careful.

"Would you happen to know if my mother is anywhere?"

Danny paused, staring at the vampiress with calculating eyes before he sighed and looked away, now fully sat up with his arms rested on his knees.

"Yeah, as the ghost prince, I'd know that but it's not a good idea." He spoke. "When a person dies, all memories of their life are lost. They have no idea who they were and wouldn't recognize those from their life. If I knew where she was, there's no way your mother would remember you. That'd be too painful. For both of you. Even if I knew exactly where she was, I won't do such a thing. Not to her and not to you."

Mavis nodded. Her thoughts turning to the ghost boy who had begun watching the sky. She couldn't help but think about her life compared to his. Sure, she was never allowed to leave the hotel but at least she had friends and family around her that kept coming back every year. Danny had his parents now but he must be homesick. Missing his life that he can't remember. Probably curious as to why he responds to the idea of parents in such a negative way. Her thoughts slowly changed to how the moonlight seemed to shine off of Danny's hair, making it whiter than usual as his intelligent glowing green eyes stared at the millions of stars above them. The vampiress fought off a blush a looked away before her mind went back to the problem at hand.

Sure, Johnny had kissed her but that's all it had been. Why he kissed her, she didn't know but that was all it was. A silly little kiss in the spur of the moment.

 **Alright! That's it for this chapter! Thanks for your ideas, they really helped and don't be shy to post some more! Let me know what you thought of the chapter and why you think will happen in the future in the reviews. It's always cool to see what you have to say! See ya next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: Dani

**Ok so this has nothing to do with the story but my boyfriend constantly uses the wrong tense of 'you're' and it is the most infuriating thing ever! I need someone to tell me I'm not crazy for getting annoyed with him about it. I know I'm not the only grammar freak out there so I apologize for any grammar errors in any of my stories. If you see one, let me know and I'll fix it right away. Again, sorry for taking so long! Here ya go!**

Chapter 11

Mavis sighed as she walked through the halls. She had just finished spending time with Danny but it didn't seem to help her current problem. It was more like it just made it more confusing. When she got to the lobby, the birthday girl smiled at the webbing designed to spell out 'Happy Birthday Mavis!' on it. She found herself smiling as many of the guests greeted her, each giving her a 'Happy birthday!' and a smile. She, however, was lost in her thoughts and only responded to them out of habit.

" _So..." Danny said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Dracula said it was your birthday this week. I assume it's like a death day so I was wondering... since you're having a party and Dracula is losing his mind over it, it must be pretty important around here..."_

 _Mavis looked up at him from the water._

" _Yeah?"_

" _What did you have in mind for a present?" The ghost boy asked, neon eyes turning towards hers, a genuine look of curiosity on his face._

 _Mavis couldn't help but blush slightly at his staring. Her problems with Johnny currently forgotten, she just studied the glowing green eyes of the teen next to her. His black brows furrowing in confusion._

" _Mave?"_

" _Oh! Yeah. You don't have to get me anything. My dad and my uncles are usually the only ones who get me anything. Not to mention, it'd be kinda hard for you since this hotel doesn't have anywhere you could buy anything from. I'm fine with just your company."_

 _Danny's glowing eyes held a look of doubt in them before he nodded._

"Hey Mavis!"

Pulled from her thoughts, the vampiress turned to see a familiar mop of red hair running towards her.

Johnny.

He looked so happy

"Hey, Johnny. What's up?"

"Just working on a new song. I've been trying to see if I could get Drac to sing. I heard from the other monsters that he used to be awesome!"

Mavis nodded, holding her hands behind her back and she noticed Johnny's line of sight shift to something behind her.

"Excuse me?"

Mavis turned to see a small girl that looked at least 18 standing behind her. She wore a blue hoodie with red jeans, black sneakers and a red beanie. Her black hair hung in front of her blue eyes as she looked up at the vampiress.

"I'm looking for my older brother. Black hair, blue eyes, kinda pale. Maybe you've seen him?" She asked. "His name is Danny Fenton. Maybe goes by Phantom?"

"The ghost dude here is your brother?" Johnny asked. "I didn't even know ghosts could have brothers!"

The girl gave him a look before turning back to Mavis and holding out a picture of a boy standing with two other kids. One was a girl dressed in black with short black hair and purple eyes while the other was a black boy with a red beanie and glasses.

"This is him. The boy in the middle. My number is on the back." She paused and pulled out a silver flip phone, opening it and scanning over what was on the screen.

"Who are the other two?" Johnny asked, looking over Mavis' shoulder.

She looked up, slightly confused before her eyes became sad. no

"They're his friends. Or were his friends, before he fully died." The girl's eyes took a sad glint.

"Fully died?" Mavis asked, looking up from the picture.

"Uh, yeah. He used to only be half ghost. Like me." The girl smiled, letter her blue eyes flicker green, which made Johnny gape.

"You're only half dead!? That's so awesome!" He exclaimed.

The girl giggled slightly before running a hand through her hair.

"Well, you're a stein, right? Aren't you like a reanimated corpse? Technically, you're half dead too." She explained.

Mavis returned her attention to the picture as the girl was kept busy by the redhead. So this is what Danny used to look like. Her eyes shifted to the girl with her arm around his shoulders. She found herself comparing herself to the girl. She seemed friendly. They must've been close.

'I wonder what happened to her.' Mavis thought before she was pulled from her thoughts by an outburst from the very boy she had been thinking about.

"Danielle?" He asked as he flew down to meet the trio. "What are you doing here?"

Danielle smiled at her brother and pulled him in for a hug.

"I went to Halloween town to visit you but you weren't there. Mayor told me that you, Jack and Sally had gone to a hotel in Transylvania so I came looking for you. I have something for you." She said, pulling out a thick envelope.

Danny took it and looked at the girl with slight suspicion.

"This better not be what I think it is." He said seriously.

Danielle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It's not money if that's what you're inferring. It's just some reports from the ghosts in the ghost zone. New residents, daily events, updates on affairs. It's to save you the trip."

Danny grinned and opened the flap, looking through the papers before nodding and tucking it in his pocket. Danielle grinned before taking out a smaller pouch and holding it out to him.

"Also, Clockwork said you might need this." She said smugly, handing it to her brother.

The ghost's look of confusion shifted to one of shock and after a quick glance at Mavis, he tucked it in his pocket as well. The vampiress' enhanced hearing heard him mutter something about a know-it-all before the siblings resumed their conversation.

"This is new." Danielle pointed out, tugging on her brother's black hoodie.

"Aunt Sally made it for me for the trip. I'll never understand why you like traveling so much though. The drive here was so boring."

Danielle laughed and Mavis swore she saw Johnny's eyes sparkle.

"Join me on one of my trips sometime and you'll see how a trip is supposed to be." Danielle smiled before turning to Mavis and holding out her hand. "We haven't been properly introduced. Hi. I'm Danielle. You can call me either Dani, with an I, or Ellie. I also go by Boo in my ghost form."

Mavis took her hand and shook it gently.

"I'm Mavis and this is Johnny."

"Johnnystein." The redhead corrected, stepping forward and holding the sides of his coat with a proud grin.

"Johnnystein?" Danielle asked before giving him a confused look that disappeared when her brother set a hand on her shoulder.

"Or yano, you can just call me Johnny..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

Danielle nodded, smiling softly.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna have to steal my brother away from you guys for a bit." The black haired girl said, grabbing said boys arm and dragging him away.

Mavis turned towards the stein boy with a grin. Not wasting a second.

"So, Danielle is pretty." She said, crossing her arms knowingly.

"And she likes to travel..." Johnny said dreamily before catching himself and blushing as he rubbed his neck again. "I mean... she's cool, yeah."

Mavis only laughed.

 **Oh my god! It's finally done! I'm finished with this chapter! Sorry for taking so long and let me know what you would like to see in the story! It'll be coming to a close soon and I am super excited!**


	13. Chapter 12: Matchmaker

**Alright! It's finally here! Sorry it took me so long but I was suffering from some major writer's block not to mention planning for my senior prom and working all the time. I plan on finishing this story up within the next few chapters!**

Chapter 12

As soon as they got to his room, Dani made herself comfortable on Danny's bed while he looked through the papers. Having his back to her, Danny realized how quiet the young halfa clone was and turned to check on her. He smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep. He stood and walked over before stroking her hair. Sure she looked like a teen but she was only 4 years old. Her aging had increased during her travels until she stopped at 18. Her traveling made her a lot smarter and as Danny's ghostly assistant, she knew almost as much as he did about the ghost world. Danny's hand froze when a thought occurred to him. Sure, she was his assistant and basically his sister (calling her a clone was rude) but it wasn't really like her to follow him to Transylvania just to give him his reports.

Danny knelt by the bed and nudged the girl.

"Leave m' 'lone..." Dani moaned, tiredly, turning away from him and burying her face more into the pillow.

Danny let out a small sigh and stood up, yawning slightly.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't gotten much sleep either..." he said aloud, pushing the girl over slightly as he layed in his bad. "We can talk in the morning..."

Neither were aware of the vampiric figure watching from the window (like a creeper). Vladimir Plasmius was annoyed. He had already lost his grip of the teen boy when he died fully and now the ghost's half human clone had seeked out refuge in the hotel as well.

'No doubt the brat will tell Daniel all about my plans...' Vlad thought, glaring at the two through the glass before flying off into the darkness of the trees, preparing for his final plan.

Danny, who had fallen into deep sleep, groaned as a nightmare consumed his unconscious mind.

 _Screams echoed all around him._

" _See here, boy. Look around. You're just a ghost. You have no friends. No family. None who would care for you. You're just a ghost." A familiar voice taunted._

 _Danny fell to his knees. When had he been standing? He couldn't remember. All he knew was the voice that echoed around him. He had given up, beginning to think those words were true. Listening to the screams all around him, he didn't recognize any of them but it still brought tears to his eyes._

 _It was his fault._

 _He knew it was true. Why wouldn't it be? He was a ghost. He would do something to cause someone else misery. On purpose or not. His existence was a waste of space. Danny pulled his knees to his chest, ready to give up. So many deaths were his fault. Why shouldn't he just give up._

" _Danny! Wake up!"_

 _He almost didn't hear it. The voice of a female calling out to him. A blurred image of a female with black hair appeared in his mind. She seemed panicked, like she was worried about him. But why would she be worried about him? He was just a ghost._

" _You're just a ghost. You don't have friends. You're just my pet."_

" _Danny! Please! Open your eyes!"_

 _Sam? No. Sam was gone. Because of him. The memory of her dead body flashed in his mind. A gun held to her head as she screamed at him to do something. Danny gripped his head. What had she wanted him to do?_

" _Go find something pretty for me while I take care of these pests that followed us."_

" _Danny!"_

 _Another voice joined the already urging one. It was muffled but it seemed familiar._

" _What's going on?"_

" _Danny won't wake up! He's having a nightmare!"_

 _A nightmare? Is that what this is? Just a bad dream? Then they're alive? Sam? Tucker? Jazz? Mom and Dad?_

" _No, you fool! You've killed them all. This is simply memories of their deaths." The voice explained. "You don't need them. Just me. Listen to my voice. Come to me when you wake up. You'll know where to find me."_

" _I just need you. My master..."_

" _Dan_ ny!"

The phantom shot up in his bed, colliding heads with the black haired girl that was his sister. Danielle rubbed her head as she glared at the boy, their aunt Sally watching from her spot on the other side of the bed where she had been stroking her son's hair, as if trying to coax him out of his dream.

"You have a hard head, bro." Dani laughed from her spot on the floor, her hand to her head.

Danny couldn't help but smile slightly at her.

Later, the two walked through the halls, Danielle had changed to her ghost form so she could follow if Danny decided to phase through the wall.

"I get the feeling you have a different reason of being here than visiting." Danny finally said, voicing his thoughts.

Danielle, knowing her brother, wasn't shocked at all when he said this so she simply nodded as they passed the lounge. She grabbed his hand and guided him over to a table, sitting him down before taking a seat as well.

"I did come to tell you about the reports I did for the ghosts but it was something that I discovered in the reports that I came to talk to you about." She held her hands together as she spoke, leaning against the table on her elbows. "It seems that several of the new arrivals have left before getting organized and debriefed along with some of the old ghosts leaving the zone without telling anyone. I ran into Ember and she told me she hadn't seen Skulker in a long time and was looking for him. When I came out of the zone, following a new arrival, I came across a mansion that belonged to Vlad Masters. You know him as Plasmius. I ran into him on my way here and I think he's planning on attacking the hotel."

"You're sure of this?" Danny asked, getting serious.

"When Ember gets worried about her boyfriend that she already never sees and doesn't care about, I'm positive."

Danny nodded before running a hand through his hair.

"Me and Mavis went for a fly and Plasmius attacked us a few days ago." Danielle's eyes widened and Danny held up a hand before she could start fussing about him. "We both got away just fine but I went back out to talk to him-"

"Talk to him? He attacked you and you decide to have a chat?" Danielle said, beginning to get upset before Danny fixed her with a look.

"He told me something about my memories and I had to find out more. You would've done the same." he explained.

Danielle opened her mouth to respond before closing it again, knowing he was right. She leaned back against the chair, crossing her arms as she watched her brother.

"So what'd he tell you? Are you sure you can believe him?"

"I don't know but he told me I tried to be a hero. That I used to be like you, a half ghost, before my family turned on me..." Danny lowered his head to look down at his shoes.

At this, Dani seemed to have enough, shooting up in her chair and slamming her hands on the table, making the others in the room jump.

"He did what!? Danny! You know that's wrong! How would he know how you died?"

"Do you? Does anyone? Plasmius seems to be the only one who knows anything about my life. How is it I know more about my sister's life than my own?" Danny said, raising his voice but staying seated.

Dani stared at him for a few seconds before sitting back down, slumping in her seat.

"I guess you're right. I don't even know what happened to you... but we can't trust Vlad."

"Yeah..." Danny agreed.

The two sat in silence before a cough caused them to look up at the redhead that had made his way over, looking more at Danielle than Danny.

"Hey, I heard shouting. Is everything ok?" he asked.

Danielle and Danny exchanged a look before she stood and smiled at Johnny.

"Yeah, we're fine. You're Johnnystein, right?"

The redhead's eyes lit up and he smiled goofily at her as he nodded.

"Yeah. But, uh, you can call me Johnny. Or John. Or Stein. Or J-dog." he rambled as Danny laughed silently and Danielle giggled.

"J-dog?" she laughed. "I'll just stick to Johnny."

The redhead blushed and stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned. Their silence was interupted by the black haired vampiress as she entered the conversation.

"Hi there. Don't mind me. I just came to get Danny. You two have fun." She grinned, leading the ghost boy away by his arm and stopping at the open doorway to peek back at the couple still standing by the table.

"Something tells me you've got a plan, Mave." Danny said, leaning against the wall and grinning at the girl.

Mavis smiled innocently before taking Danny's gloved hand and leading him along the halls.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. Is that a crime?" she asked, her eyes big with well practiced innocence.

"No but I don't know if shipping my sister with Johnny isn't either."

"Come on! Don't you think they look cute together?"

"Yeah but she is my sister. Forgive me for being protective." Danny said as they walked onto the patio.

"Johnny's a big softie. There's no way he'd hurt her. He thinks she's super cool. Did you see how he looked when she talked about traveling? Adorable! I feel like a proud mom!" she clutched her hands in front of her chest.

Danny laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they sat on a bench, watching the swimmers in the pool.

"Alright. Alright. I give. You can play matchmaker as long as I get more time with you." He grinned at the vampiress' blush and she nodded.

"Of course."

 **Ok so before the hate comments come in, I'd like to explain. Yes, I did have Danielle say she was Danny's sister instead of his cousin but I wanted the two to have a close bond and personally, I think the show should've had them as a form of siblings anyway. It's super cute. I like it. It makes a bond that Danny can attach to during the story and it's someone he can trust that can end up with Johnny.**


	14. Chapter 13: Ice Skating

**Alright so I'm just gonna come right out with it with a huge apology and an explanation. I'm very very stuck on this story. Or at least this part. I kinda wrote myself into a corner with the bad dream of Danny meeting his master but I got it all figured out. However, if anything doesn't make sense or if any of you guys have any ideas, let me know in the reviews. It'll help a lot with finishing this story up before I have classes. Also, if you have the time. Please check out my He's Mine Now story and let me know of any ideas for that since I'm more stuck on that one than this one. Anywhooooo, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 13:**

"So Danny, how are you feeling?" Sally asked as she set a bowl of worms wart soup on the table.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Danny said as he took a spoonful of soup and put it in his mouth, not noticing the vampiresses curious staring at the bowl.

"Well from the morning you've had, you gave your sister quite the scare. I hope nothing is wrong."

"I'm fine, aunt Sally. Just needed some more sleep."

"Wait, what happened this morning?" Mavis asked, looking up at Sally.

"Well, Danny wouldn't wake up. Scared his sister and ended up banging their heads when he finally woke up."

"Well that would explain the mark on his head." Mavis smiled at the ghost boy, who combed through his hair shyly.

"So what do you two have planned for tonight?"

"Just flying around, getting snacks, hanging out, trying to get Danielle and Johnny together." Danny said nonchalantly.

"Wait what?" Sally froze.

Danny looked up as Mavis avoided eye contact with the doll woman. The ghost boy shrugged.

"Well Mavis had the idea that Danielle and Johnnystein looked good together so she wanted me to help her get the two together." Danny explained.

"Well I hope you know what you're doing." Sally said. "Matchmaking can be dangerous without knowledge of what to do."

Danny looked at his aunt for a moment before seeming to have a hint of doubt.

"You have some kind of experience, Aunt Sally?"

Sally didn't say anything. She only shrugged and giggled while the two teens exchanged a curious look.

Later, the two were walking through the trees, enjoying each others company while in the light of the moon. Mavis kept asking questions about the outside world while Danny tried his best to remember what the world was like besides the few bad memories he had.

"How does it feel to not have any memories?"

Danny looked up, his hand frozen in the movement to skip a rock across the water before he turned to her.

"It's full of questions. Who did I know? What were they like? How did I die? Those are basic among the dead but other questions too... I keep doubting myself because the things I do and don't like, especially with Plasmius here, I'm constantly questioning if I'm doing the thing I would've done before I died." Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Am I a hero? Was I a villain? What would I have done in different situations? Stuff like that."

"You know…. There are some witches here. They might be able to help you with their magic." Mavis suggested, only to be stopped by Danny holding up his hand.

"I've already tried that. We've got some witches in Halloween town. They've been trying all sorts of stuff with my memories since I showed up. I've remembered more being here than all of my time with my aunt and uncle."

"So you've been trying everything, huh?" Mavis asked, setting a pale hand on the ghost boy's cold one.

Danny nodded and they sat together in comfortable silence before he spoke up.

"Hey." He said. "Have you ever been ice skating?"

A curious stare was his response. The ghost prince chuckled and stood. He turned and held out his hands, which were met by Mavis' pale hands. Their eyes locked as Danny pulled her up and into the air slowly. Mavis noticed Danny's eyes glow blue before they touched the water. The effect was instantaneous. Ice grew over the lake as soon as their feet came into contact with the water. Mavis reacted on instinct and gripped Danny's arms.

"Ice?" She asked. "I don't even think I can stand on this without slipping."

Danny chuckled. (I just thought of his laugh from the cartoon. ^^)

"Well, you need skates for it first. Here, let me help you sit."

Keeping his hands on her waist, the white haired teen lowered Mavis to a sit on an ice block as soon as he formed it. Kneeling down, he took one of her red converse and shot it with his ice, causing a thin blade to form. After doing the same with her other foot, Danny helped Mavis straighten.

"Oh Danny, they're beautiful." Mavis said, staring at her new skates.

The red of her sneakers melded with the light blues and whites of the ice that surrounded them.

"Yeah, took me a lot of practice a couple hundred frozen ghost yeti's... but yano. No big deal." Danny shrugged.

"Frozen ghost yeti's? You must have some stories to tell." Mavis laughed, not noticing Danny's eyes light up when she did.

"Yeah, though I don't remember most of it, I know I've been through a lot. When I went into the ghost zone for the first time since my death day, this group of yeti looking ghosts called me 'the great one'. Definitely confusing until they explained it."

"Why did they call you that?"

"Apparently I've saved the world and the ghost zone multiple times. Fighting the evil ghost king, stopping a meteor, the works."

Mavis' foot wobbled and she tightened her grip on Danny's arms. She kept her eyes locked with his, however, as he lead her around the ice covered lake. (Is it bad i got the frozen lake idea from Frozen?)

"So how do you like ice skating?" Danny asked.

"Kinda fun. I think I need more practice though." Mavis grinned up at the ghost boy.

"Then we can skate more often." Danny grinned back.

The two smiled at each other before laughing and continuing around their personal ice rink.

Later, when the two got back from their walk, they were met by a very frustrated and shivering Count.

"Would either of you happen to know why my lake is covered in ice?" Dracula asked, his arms crossed as he stood tall and seemed to be trying to keep himself from shivering.

The two teens exchanged glances before Danny rubbed the back of his head and whistled as he avoided eye contact while Mavis held her hands behind her back and gave a cute, tiny smile while staring at her dad with her big blue eyes. Dracula, having been used his daughter's antics, sighed.

"So you two froze my lake, why?"

Danny spoke up.

"Well, I wanted to teach Mavis how to ice skate." He said shyly, causing the vampiress to blush slightly.

"Well Mavis, did you have fun?" Dracula asked, looking down at his daughter curiously, who was still blushing.

"It was really fun. I need to practice but Danny said he'd help me with that."

Danny smiled sheepishly before feeling a chill run down his spine. He tuned out the rest of the conversation between the vampiress and her dad to look around the room.

 _'Master?'_ He thought. _'Is that you?'_

Who this master was, he didn't know. The glowing green eyes of the ghost prince scanned the lobby before a chilled hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to jump and meet the vampiress' concerned eyes.

"Danny? Are you alright?"

"Um y-yeah, I'm fine. Just kinda tired. I used a lot of my power to freeze the lake." he said, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact with the vampiress.

Mavis nodded, understanding his tiredness and feeling kinda bad for having him use so much energy to teach her how to ice skate. Danny felt her negative feelings and set a hand on her cheek, causing her to look up at him.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to teach you something new and spend time with you. I just haven't been sleeping very well lately." Danny explained, giving a small smile. "I'm just gonna go to bed, ok? I'll see you later."

Mavis' eyes lit up and she smiled back at him.

"Of course." She watched as the ghost boy began to fly away before she jumped and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down.

"Hm? Mavis? What is it?" the ghost asked.

"Come and find me as soon as you wake up, ok? I want to tell you something…." Mavis asked, meeting Danny's curious eyes with her determined ones.

"You can't tell me now?"

"W-Well, you're too tired. I don't want you to zone out while I'm talking." the vampiress said, releasing her friends wrist and holding her hands behind her back shyly.

"That makes sense." Danny said, in thought before the chills running over his spine caused him to turn and look around.

After bidding goodnight to the vampiress, Danny took off through the walls as fast as he could. He had to find his master, whoever he was.

"I am the box ghost! Beware!"

But not before beating up a really annoying ghost.


	15. Chapter 14: Taken?

**No joke, I started writing this chapter after I had finished the chapter from 'He's Mine Now' and I wrote Daniel instead of Danny so many times before realizing I was doing it so don't be surprised if you see a Daniel in there somewhere.**

Danny let out a blue wisp sigh. He leaned back on the tree he was in and looked over the expanse of the forest. He had been looking for hours but since the box ghost, he hasn't had to deal with any other ghosts. No Vlad. No 'Master'. Nothing. Danny ran a hand through his hair tiredly and turned back to the hotel. Mavis had something to tell him and though he was curious about his master, he was also curious about the vampiress. Just being around her awoke more and more memories of his life. He's only been here for a week and he's remembered more than the years spent in Halloween Town. He hasn't felt like this towards anyone since….

Danny sighed again. The blue wisp of breath evaporating in the air.

He couldn't remember her name. Could he? It started with an S.

Sara?

Saria?

Sam?

Danny shook his head as he floated down to the ground, stuffing his hands into his sweatshirt pocket. All these thoughts were making him tired. He'd go back to his room and take a nap. Maybe he'd have another dream that would help him find this 'master' of his. Who would've been his 'master' anyway? Maybe he was a teacher? Someone who showed him how to use his powers before he lost his memories? No. That was something Danny remembered. He had to figure out most of his powers. The struggles of running into walls and being discovered by other people were vaguely apparent in his mind.

Passing each tree, Danny watched his feet move in turn towards the hotel.

Maybe he wasn't even human. Maybe he was never a human in the first place.

No, he was human, he remembered that part.

Passing over the bridge, Danny's attention shifted to the panic that seemed to flow through the crowd. He looked around for his aunt and uncle and found them with Dracula and his friends. His aunt Sally looked the most calm out of all of them so he went to her.

"Aunt Sally, what's going on?" he asked, attracting the attention of the rest of the group.

"My mavey wavey is missing! She's gone!" Dracula exclaimed before burying his face in his hands.

Danny froze. Mavis was missing?

"Wait, what do you mean, she's missing? She can't be missing. Mavis wouldn't just leave. She's- She's-" Danny rambled before being cut off by Dracula.

"That's why you had one of your ghosts take her! Filling her head with stories! You've taken her, haven't you?! You were planning on taking her all along!" Dracula exclaimed, pointing a finger at Danny accusingly.

Jack stood between the two, holding his hands up to Drac, his eye sockets narrowed seriously while Sally set a hand on her son's shoulder while he was silent. His glowing green eyes focused on the floor.

"Now Dracula, you're being irrational here. Danny wouldn't take Mavis away without anyone knowing. He wouldn't do it at all. I'm sure there's a logical explanation as to why Mavis is missing." Jack said as Dracula lowered his hand and slumped again. "We'll all work to find her. I promise."

Dracula nodded and turned to apologize to Danny only to find the ghost boy had disappeared.

"Danny?"

Meanwhile, Danielle was sitting with Johnny, talking about their adventures. She had been laughing at something he had said when Danny's head popped out of the middle of the table, causing the stein boy to scream and fall back in his chair.

"Danny? Why are you in the table? That trick hasn't working in-" she started.

"Mavis is missing!"

"What?" Johnny exclaimed, sitting up and peeking over the table as Danny phased the rest of the way through.

"Mavis went missing! Dracula blames me for it! And I think Vlad is behind it!" Danny explained, standing up straight as his hands moved. "He's been sending ghosts into the hotel and up until today, I thought it was just to be a pest but he's actually done something! He took Mavis! I need your help, Danielle."

Dani nodded and smirked as she transformed. As the rings of light passed over her, she stretched. Pulling her arms over her head, exposing her stomach more in the process. Johnny stared at her in awe as she put her hands on her hips. Danny nodded and took off into the forest. Danielle smirked at the red head, closing his mouth before winking and taking off after her brother.

Danielle and Danny sored through the trees, turning intangible a few times in order to avoid crashing.

"Any ideas where he might be?" Dani called forward to her brother, who stared ahead.

'Just one.' Danny thought as a memory flashed in his mind.

 _Danny sat, looking out at the water that surrounded the his little island of ice. He had to think about his time in the hotel. His time with Mavis._

 _She wanted to tell him something._

 _He sighed, thinking about the vampiress. She was beautiful. Adorable. The way her eyes had seemed to sparkle when feigning innocence with her father. Her laugh. Her amazement. The way she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that never seemed to stay. Even her bat form was beautiful. He wanted to spend a lot of time with her._

 _But…_

 _With his training back in Halloween town and Mavis' overprotective father. There was no way they'd be able to spend any time together after he had to go home. He'd stay at the hotel but it wasn't possible. He had an entire world of ghosts to maintain and take care of. He could visit her every few weeks but he wasn't sure he could handle all the traveling in that tiny hearse._

 _But seeing her would be worth it._

 _Danny sighed again and set a hand on his cheek, his elbow resting on his knee._

" _You seem lost in thought. You have yet to notice me so I assume that's why." a voice spoke._

 _Danny blinked and looked up to see Vlad floating high in the air above him. He quickly dropped into a battle stance, his hands glowing green with energy ready to be released. Vlad held up his hands in defense._

" _Calm yourself, Daniel. I have no ill intentions this time. Just a message." Vlad said._

" _A message?" Daniel asked._

" _Of course." Vlad began before crossing his arms. "Do you recall one who calls himself your master?"_

 _Danny froze. His muscles stiffening as fear filled his eyes. Had Vlad been having nightmares as well? Was he trying to help him? The older ghost took notice of Danny's reaction and his face softened._

" _I see. You've been having nightmares too?"_

" _B-But… That can't be right. I know you. You'd never let yourself have a master!" Danny panicked._

 _He'd been remembering Vlad the most out of all the people he remembered. The teasing. The constant intrusion of his plans. Danny and Vlad had been enemies. Why? He had yet to remember but he knew one thing. He knew Vlad. His human half. His grudge with someone that had caused their meeting. Even the constant speeches about how he could train the ghost teen. Instead of glaring at him, Vlad simply held out his hands in defense._

" _He's not my master. In a way, he's me. I knew he'd come for you eventually but what you need to realize is that I'm here. I'm always open to accept you as my son. You'll know where to find me." Vlad said before disappearing into a flash of pink energy._

Later that night, Danny had sat on the roof of the building for hours, contemplating what Vlad had said. He had acted like he meant well but Danny knew better. Vlad wasn't to be trusted and the disappearance of Mavis had proved him right. Vlad would do anything to have him as a son.

Hurting his uncle.

Attacking him.

Even kidnapping Mavis.

Danny glared ahead. He knew exactly where he was going. Vlad was still half human, there'd be no way the humans would expect him to have a vampire with him if he were to visit the small transylvanian village outside of the haunted forest. Changing into his human disguise that only consisted of a black cloak that could be mistooken as a grim reaper cloak, he walked into the human village. Dani followed him into the busy streets with her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. Having changed back to her human form without anyone noticing.

"You know where you're going?" she asked, her eyes scanning the streets.

"If anything, Vlad would use his human form to blend in with the humans. Keeping Mavis with him might be difficult since vampires are hazardous to sun. He'd travel with her at night. We'll rest for a few hours until the sun rises and then search the village." Danny instructed.

Danielle nodded before looking around and pointing at a building labeled 'Inn' in transylvanian. Danny nodded to her as the two made their way over and checked in.

 **Am I the only one who just noticed Vlad's power is pink? Kinda girly, huh?**


	16. Chapter 15: Plan?

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Danny felt less serious. He was just tired. Confused. Maybe a little annoyed. And concerned. The girl he had feelings for was taken from him by an enemy from his life. He sighed as Dani checked them out of the inn. The two walked through the busy streets and Danny felt some nostalgia from his life. Memories of walking through the mall and flying over the streets flooded his mind as Danielle curiously looked over the stands of food.

"Hey," She spoke up, nudging her brother's arm. "Remember that one time you caught me stealing using my powers?"

Danny stared at her as she held up an apple and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Back when you'd just appear in my room without my permission."

Danielle couldn't help but giggle.

"You don't care as much anymore, huh? Big brother?"

Danny nodded and smirked before he felt a pull on his chest. He froze. Being the prince of the ghosts came with more than just a title and a mountain of paperwork. He could sense when a soul joined his domain.

"Danielle, who did you put in charge of getting the souls used to the zone?" he asked.

"I think it was Kitten and Johnny who volunteered." Danielle replied, setting the apple back on its display.

"What? Why?"

"Well besides the fact that they volunteered. Johnny has his bike and can travel through the ghost zone faster than most ghosts and Kitten is the master of gossip so she can explain everything about the ghost zone easily." Dani explained. "Not to mention how intimidating she can be when she explains the rules."

Danny blinked a few times before coming to a realization.

"I guess that makes sense…."

Meanwhile, Vlad watched out the window at the ghost boy standing in the street. Mavis sat across the room in a giant glass cage with a control panel facing away from her.

"He's here isn't he?" She demanded. "I can see it. You're scared of him."

Vlad turned to her, a bored look in his eyes.

"Scared of him? A mere child? I'm as afraid of him as I am of you and your idiotic father." he said, earning a glare as Mavis' eyes turned red from anger.

He merely chuckled as he left the room with Mavis still glaring at him. She turned her gaze to the window, blinds closed so the sun wouldn't hurt her. She sighed. The night before, she had fallen asleep with thoughts of how she'd tell Danny about her feelings and woken up in this glass cage that was shaped like a pear and shocked her whenever she tried to break out using her powers. Vlad wasn't susceptible to her hypnosis and she was running out of options. She sighed again. She knew Danny was looking for her while her dad was having a panic attack.

Mavis frowned. Her dad was probably worried about being left alone. After her mom died, she had noticed whenever he was worried she'd leave him as well. Telling him about Danny was something she feared the most. Would he be approving? Would he be happy for her?

She shook her head at her own question.

Then there was the question of whether she'd be able to be with the ghost boy at all. He lived in Halloween Town. He was training to become the next pumpkin king and was already the prince of the ghost zone. He wouldn't have time to come visit her. She had never been traveling outside of the haunted forest and honestly didn't want to come in contact with the humans again. She shuddered at the memory of the village she had visited the first time out of the hotel.

Now she was in the middle of the human village, in a cage. She was trapped and she couldn't do anything to get out. She was brought out of her thoughts when her hand bumped against her necklace. She grabbed it and held it up to look at it closer. It was a small heart locket her father had given her when she turned 93, saying she would need it someday. She had always been curious about it because it wasn't really a locket worthy of holding anything since it had a mirror inside that was too small to actually use. Mavis sighed, she'd be stuck here for a while. She began to move the locket through her fingers in a way that she usually used to keep herself entertained.

Staring at the window, she let herself sigh again as she flipped open the locket and was startled by the sunlight hitting her eye. Falling back, she rubbed her head as she closed the locket.

 **Ok so I would apologize for making this chapter so short but not only has it been 1 day since I last posted to this story but I really wanted to leave this at the part it ended at! Leave you're ideas in the reviews for what you want to see in the story. There are only 3 chapters left to post and I'm so excited to finish this story! See ya next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 16: Final Battle

**Chapter 16:**

Mavis sighed and leaned back against the wall of her glass cage. She had been trying to break out for hours. Her hands still throbbed from trying to break out using her physical strength alone since the cage seemed to react to her powers. Her shoes lay on the floor beside her from when she tried to throw them at the walls. Now, she was exhausted. Out of breath, she felt weak and could barely move. She was so sore but she was relieved to the feeling of her healing power working throughout her body.

' _Danny will save me. I know he will._ ' She thought.

Meanwhile, several floors down, the ghostly siblings were checking into the hotel.

"So I know we probably won't need it but we want to get a room to seem inconspicuous any watchers." Danielle explained as the two walked through the halls to get to the room.

Danny, a bit grumpy from lack of progress and rest, buried his hands in his pockets and grumbled.

"You just want somewhere to leave all the stuff you bought."

Danielle gave him an exasperated luck.

"You also need some rest." She said, setting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I know you're upset that it feels like we're not getting any closer to finding your girlfriend but if there ends up having to be a fight, you need to be in your best shape."

She paused before adding.

"Especially if it's Vlad."

Danny met her eyes and nodded the shadow of his hood making the bags under his eyes more obvious.

"Not to mention I know how exhausted you are from using your powers all day without a viable resource to regenerate them." Danielle added, reminding the two of a familiar older red haired sister that always took care of them.

Smiling slightly from the memory, Danny simply nodded at the memory.

"Good, now go get some sleep. I'm gonna look around the hotel for a bit." The younger of the two said, opening the door to their room.

(I feel like it would be a crazy plot twist if I made it so that Danielle was with Vlad the whole time.)

Shifting to her ghost form after putting her bag in the room, Danielle began searching the rooms. Luckily there weren't any surprises for her eye she infiltrated the privacy of the guests. As she phased through the floor to a new hallway, she was met with a small light along the floor.

"Hello…" She said as she moved to stand next to the light and it moved to a spot on the top of her foot. "What are you?"

She turned to the door of the room with a sign that said 'Belle Reve Suite'. Letting her curiosity control her movements, Danielle moved to phase through the door only to be stopped by a familiar force.

"A ghost shield?" Dani muttered before grinning and shifting back to her human form. "Good thing I'm always prepared."

Pulling a hairpin out, the girl knelt by the lock. It was an old hotel so the door had a keyhole easily manipulated by her locked picking skill. The little light that had originally attracted her attention had disappeared and instead was replaced by a muffled pounding on something on the other side of the door. A little more fiddling with the lock lead to a satisfying click as Danielle did a celebratory air punch. She stood and set a hand on the door, pushing the door open. She was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes. She smiled as she crossed her arms.

"There you are."

Meanwhile Danny was snoring in the hotel room. He wouldn't admit it but from the energy used to contact Johnny and Kitten about how their progress with the ghost zone was as well as the nerves and worry about Mavis really right wiped him out. He had passed out as soon as he laid on the plush but firm bed. Memories he had already discovered as well as pieces of other ones echoed in his mind, making his sleep more restless.

" _Oh my god! Danny, speak to me!"_

" _Dude, how ya feeling? That was a lot of electricity."_

" _Thanks for mentioning the obvious,Tucker! Danny just got electrocuted! Of course he'll feel worse than normal!"_

" _Chill, Sam. Look. He's waking up."_

" _Danny? Danny! Are you ok? Say something!"_

 _The goth looked down at him with worried amethyst eyes. Her hands were clenching his shoulders while Tucker looked at him from beside her. They both had concern in their eyes but what Danny noticed was the hair that hung in front of his face was white. It wasn't Sam's hair so it had to be… his…_

 _Despite his friends comments, he sat up straight and slowly stood up. He stumbled to a mirror and knelt over the sink. A figure with white hair and vibrant green eyes that literally glowed._

" _Danny?" Sam asked from behind him. "Are you ok?"_

" _How do you think, Sam? I'm dead!" he exclaimed, gripping his hair as a pair of rings appeared around his waist and spread apart throughout his body, changing him back to his human form._

 _The three teens stared at each other._

" _Dude…" Tucker said. "That is so cool!"_

Danny woke up to someone shaking him and he groggily sat up to face Danielle, who looked panicked.

"Danny! I found her! I found Mavis!"

Danny, now wide awake, sat up straight.

"Where!?"

"Come on! Follow me!" Danielle said, taking off through the walls as the two flew away from the prison.

…

Danielle looked over the control panel of the cage as Mavis watched her.

"Upside: I found you. Downside: this control panel can't be activated without a key and as good at lockpicking as I am, I can't pick a lock and keep it switched without a key. Door locks are easy since they're switched back and forth manually but locks for control panels have a spring switch which means they'll turn back to off unless the key is in the slot." Danielle explained.

She then walked around the control panel and stood by the glass cage.

"This is just glass. You should be able to break it easily."

Mavis shook her head, dread filling her eyes.

"I've already tried. It's wired with some kind of magic or something to make it so when I try to used my power, it shocks me. I've tried everything."

The halfa looked over Mavis as she sighed. Pulling out her phone, Dani flipped it open to find Danny's number.

"We need Danny." She said as she held the phone to her ear.

" _Danielle?"_ Danny answered.

"Hey, sorry to wake you but I found Mavis and I need your help getting her out." She explained.

" _Where are you?_ "

"A couple of floors up from our room. The Belle Reve Suite." Danielle thought for a second. "How long have you been up? I coulda sworn you'd be asleep for hours."

There was a hint of fear and annoyance in Danny's voice when he answered. He sounded distracted and enraged.

" _I was woken up by something. I'm out in the forest. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

Danielle looked at the phone as Danny hung up. She was about to call him again but her phone was ripped out of her hand and collided with the wall, shattering to pieces.

"Ah ah ah. Not so quick, my dear. You just got here. You haven't earned the permission to invite other guests to someone else's home." Vlad's voice echoed around her.

"Plasmius!" Danielle exclaimed as she shifted to her ghost form and got into a fighting stance.

She charged a energy blast, the green light in her hand aimed and ready for when the elder ghost appeared, not noticing a pair of red eyes behind her.

"Dani, look out!" Mavis cried.

The girl doesn't react fast enough and a back hand sends her into the wall. The silver lights of her transformation rings move over her causing Danielle to revert to her human form. She winces as she sits up slowly, holding her arm which met the wall first and was covered in scratches and blood. She moaned as she looked up at Plasmius.

"Dammit…" She glared.

…

Danny closed his phone and glared at the fake Danielle in front of him. She was flying in front of him as she lead him to where she said Mavis was. She must've noticed something was wrong because she stopped flying and turned to him.

"Danny? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Danny crossed his arms, fixing her with a glare.

Danielle looked a little shocked before pouting and crossing her arms. She moved her hand to her head and made a movement as if adjusting a hat as one appeared and Danielle's form shifted to a white form with a trench coat.

"Amorpho? Vlad sent you to distract me, didn't he?" Danny growled.

"Sorry, kid. Gotta make a living." Amorpho said, tipping his hat as he disappeared.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Idiot. You're dead…" He said, turning to fly back to the hotel.

Phasing through the walls, he caught a few shocked guests off guard.

"A few floors above ours, huh…?" he muttered.

 _Danny…_

The ghost boy froze at the familiar voice.

"Master?" Danny asked, looking around the lobby where he found himself. "Where are you?"

 _Listen to me, Danny… I will give you the ability to see… They're upstairs… Go!_

Danny looked around before his eyes narrowed. He could sense them. His sister. Mavis. He knew exactly where they were.

….

"Why?" Danielle asked, glaring at the ghost in front of her. "Why would you want to kidnap Mavis? You barely know her. You attacked her and Danny in the sky and then you've been attacking the hotel." Vlad looked like he was going to argue but Dani cut him off as she kept talking. "Don't act like you don't know. My brother is the controller of the ghost zone. I'm second in command. I know when ghosts are outside of the zone. I know where they are when they're outside of the zone and you've sent 12 ghosts to the hotel in the past few days."

"Daniel is my son and if I can't go in the hotel to get him then why not send servants into the hotel for me?"

Danielle was silent as Vlad grinned. Mavis stood and hit the wall of the cage.

"Danny isn't your son! His parent's are dead! Why don't you just leave him alone!?" She exclaimed, ignoring the shocks from the walls of her cage.

Vlad opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by another voice.

"Because I'm his obsession." The ghost prince's voice echoed behind them.

"Danny!"

Vlad simply grinned as he turned and held his arms open at his sides as if Danny would run into a hug at any moment.

"Little badger. It's great to see you again."

"Back off, Plasmius. Let Mavis and Danielle go. Right now." Danny almost growled.

The elder ghost grinned, taking a few steps back. Danny pushed past him and set his hands on the glass, not noticing the shock from the walls.

"Are you ok?" he asked, meeting the vampiress' eyes.

Mavis smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. A little worn out from trying to get out of here but otherwise, I'm fine."

The ghost boy gave her a soft, caring smile before looking over at his sister. The two exchanged a look of understanding before they both stood and faced the elder ghost.

"I'm going to say this once more." Danny said, his already echoey voice taking a more regal tone. "Release Mavis."

"I'll never give you the key. The glass is impenetrable. Not even your powers as ghost prince can break it." Vlad smirked.

"We'll see about that!"

Mavis watched as Danny's hand was surrounded by green energy and she swore she saw the shapes of a ring on his hand and a crown above his head. As he brought his fist down, a circle of yellow energy gathered around where his fist was going to hit and he was shot back into the wall.

"Vlad, what is this thing?" Dani asked as she rushed to help her brother up.

"My own special invention. This glass is infused with ecto energy. It stops everything with any form of power that relies on otherworldly energy. It's energized by over a thousand volts of electricity."

Danny growled before jumping at him. The boy's eyes had turned a dark shade of red, something that had never shown before to Mavis. His hands glowed with his energy and the outline of the crown glowed again, making it almost seem solid.

"There's the ghost king I know." Vlad laughed, dodging Danny's first attack before being knocked into a wall.

"Ghost king?" Mavis asked, turning to look at Danielle, who was only staring at her brother with fear? Awe? Worry?

It was obvious that Mavis wouldn't get any answers out of the halfa right now so she just looked at where the boy she had a crush on stood tall with his crown and the ring around his finger. He looked mad. He looked enraged. Mavis wouldn't admit it but Danny actually looked really hot like this. She fought off her blush and focused on the fight, not noticing Danielle fall out of her daze and begin looking around for something.

Danny looked down at the man in front of him.

"You lied to me. You manipulated me. I thought I had found someone I could ask about my life. About the things I couldn't remember. You toyed with me. You messed with my family. And now, as prince of the Ghost Zone, I banish you from ever setting foot in my realm. I place on you, the exiles mark." Danny knelt down to Vlad and was about to set a hand on his head but Vlad reacted fast and grabbed the prince, holding him up in the air.

"Times up, little badger." Vlad taunted, holding the struggling ghost prince by his collar.

"Hey Vlad!" Dani called, lifting up a heavy rock as Vlad turned to face her. "Our powers can't break it but I know what can!"

Vlad watched in horror as Danielle brought the rock down on the glass. As soon as the two made contact, cracks began forming along Mavis' cage. She smirked as it became weak and kicked it from the inside. As the cage shattered around her, Mavis walked forward. Her hands clenching into fists as Danielle helped her brother stand. Grabbing the collar of the vampire looking ghost's shirt, she held Vlad up easily and smirked.

"What was that about not being afraid of me?" she asked.

(Skipping the part where Mavis kicks Vlad's ass since not only am I not good at fight scenes, I feel like a majority of you would skip it anyway because personally I'm not a fan of reading fight scenes)

As Mavis dusted off her dress, as Vlad moaned from his spot in the now destroyed wall. Danny, now fully healed thanks to his speed healing, joined her and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Mave. I can take it from here."

Mavis smiled at him before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. She grinned at him when she let him go.

"Go get him, Danny" she smiled before running over to check on Dani and the human innkeeper as well as the shocked bystanders.

Vlad was in shock as Danny flew up to him, a huge grin on his face.

"Check it out V-man! Guess who's back and better than ever!?" He exclaimed before punching the older ghost in the face and causing him to fly back into the trees below.

Mavis cheered along with the others while Danny flew down to a thermos that Vlad had dropped. Three guesses as to why Vlad had such a thing. The teen smirked as he aimed it toward the ghost. Memories flooding back of when he used to fight for good, using the same thermos to fight.

"Now, Daniel, think. You're nowhere near a ghost portal. And you can't just leave me in there." he tried to reason, changing back to his human form.

"No. I can't. But due to your banishment, I can just keep you in this thing until I decide a proper punishment for your actions. I am the Ghost King after all." And with that, Danny let the thermos suck the billionaire in.

He capped it just as Mavis ran up to him and tackle hugged him. The white haired teen responded by spinning the vampiress in the air, his years of fighting giving him the strength and the balance to do so.

 **Alright this story is almost done! I was in a bit of a hurry so please let me know if there are any parts that don't make sense or need to be edited so I can get on that. The next is the last chapter as well as a preview of Phantom Hotel 2! It was so great to hear all of your opinions and reviews and I'm actually so relieved that there were no hate comments! XD See ya next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17: Finale

Yes! It's finally here! I'm not dead! I'm so sorry but I just had to figure out how to meld the movie with what I wanted for the ending. It's 6 in the morning. I haven't slept but I am in love with this chapter! I was a little doubtful of the last chapter but that's ok because this final chapter makes it all better.

Epilog:

Mavis was ecstatic. With all of the events of the week so far, they hadn't been able to celebrate her birthday much so now that it's the night of the party, she was just happy it was over. She got up bright and early and made one of her many dresses into a cape (admittedly stabbing her finger with the needle a couple of times). She spent the morning preparing for the party (and thinking about a certain ghost boy). Her dad had planned her 'surprise' party for today so she wasn't allowed into the ballroom and everyone was being really suspicious and secretive. Avoiding her so that they could work on the party. She was alerted by a knock on the door. Turning to open the door, Danny stood in the doorway with a hand behind his head. Mavis grinned.

What better way to spend the day?

"Hey, Mave. How ya feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just excited about today."

Danny looked at her with a shocked look before it fell into a small smile.

"You already know about the party, don't you?" he asked.

Mavis nodded, crossing her arms.

"Yup, it's something my dad does every year. Same day, same place. Not to mention, I can usually read my dad like a book."

Danny laughed slightly and stuck his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

"I guess repetition helps." he laughed.

Mavis smiled at the ghost boy who ran his hand through his hair, seeming nervous about something.

"So a… um… here" He said, holding out a small box for her.

The shocked vampiress looked between him and the box before hesitantly taking it and opening it. She gasped and pulled out a long metal chain with a crystal hanging from it.

"A necklace?"

His white hair bobbed as Danny nodded.

"It's an ice crystal. I made it."

Mavis looked up at him from the necklace and he had a small green blush on his cheeks as he looked everywhere but at her.

"Can you put it on me?" She asked, blushing slightly as well.

Danny hesitantly nodded and took the necklace before reaching around her neck and clipping it. Letting it fall on her chest, Mavis looked at the pendant. It was a crystal with three points, each further than the other. There were little cracks in the crystals that made the light passing through them look as if it was taking off into millions of different directions. Mavis could sit and stare at her crystal all day if there wasn't already a good looking ghost boy standing in front of her. The two stared at each other, falling into locked eyes and comfortable silence.

"If you two are done, we've got a party to go to."

The two jumped and turned to the half ghost girl with blushing faces.

"Danielle!" Danny exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"At least 20 minutes. Right after you put the necklace on her." Dani smirked, looking more elfishly devious than usual.

Mavis couldn't help but laugh as Danny sputtered before falling silent and sighing. He smiled at her as Danielle giggled and flew off.

"Little sisters, ya know?"

Mavis smiled at him.

"Not really but I'm getting the idea." She admitted.

Danny smiled at her as the two intertwined their hands and made their way down the hall.

When the two got to the doors to the ballroom, Danny stopped and glanced at Mavis.

"Wanna make them think you didn't know?" he asked with a smirk.

Mavis returned his with a fanged smirk of her own.

"That sounds like fun."

Danny nodded, quickly kissing her cheek and whispering 'happy birthday' before phasing through the door. Mavis tried to ignore the fact her entire face was turning red.

Opening the large doors, Mavis was met with pure darkness. Not a sound met her and she had to admit, it was impressive how her father had been getting better at hiding it. Had it not been on the same day, every year, she would've been more surprised. But she knew her dad better than anyone.

Suddenly, all the lights came on at once and Mavis gasped in surprise. The lights had been floating around the room, creating a different place in the world. Paris floated to her right and Spain flew past overhead. In the center of the room, slightly bigger than all the other places, Hawaii floated above and under it stood her friends and family.

"SURPRISE!"

Dracula zipped forward (however he moves around in the movies) to give his daughter a hug, which was greatly accepted.

"Happy Birthday, my little blood orange." Dracula smiled down at his daughter.

"Thanks, dad." Mavis smiled back, her eyes still wide from amazement.

"I believe there is someone who would like to dance with my birthday girl." Dracula said, taking her hand and turning her to face Danny, who had stepped forward to meet the two.

As the music began, Dracula kissed his daughter's head before letting Danny take her hand and pull her close as they began to dance.

"So in comparison to all your past birthday parties, how's this?" Danny asked as the other monsters moved to dance together.

Mavis couldn't help but notice Danielle dancing with a boy with red hair who looked surprisingly human. She recognized him when they turned and she saw his face all pink and human like and not like it had been before. Now she knew why Danny had been protective when it came to being around Johnny. He was human. She chuckled and smiled up at the ghost boy in front of her with his arms around her.

"Probably the best party I've ever had. And that says something because I've had 179 other parties."

Danny laughed. (His cute little laugh from the show!)

"That's good. Next year will be better though."

Mavis couldn't help but laugh.

"You've already started planning for next year?" she asked.

Danny gave her a smirk.

"Well yeah. Have you met my dad? He's kinda in charge of an entire holiday. He's already got ideas for Halloween 5 years from now." Danny turned the two to look at Jack and Sally dancing over by the window. "Of course, he's got nothing for next Halloween yet."

Mavis laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. The two enjoyed the feeling of each other's presence as they swayed to the music. Mavis looked up at the ghost boy.

"What happens after you go back to Halloween Town? My dad won't let me leave the hotel if it's dangerous." she asked, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"It's more boring than dangerous. It's a 4 day drive in a hearse in which you'll probably only have reading material to keep yourself busy if you end up with my mom." Danny joked. "I-"

He was cut off by the sound of the music hitting a familiar key and Johnny sliding onto the stage by his knees, holding the mic while Frank and Murray danced in the back and Wayne controlled the music.

"I thought I found a love but she was just a fling.

And then I met a girl, and felt a different thing.

It's like you're hit in the ring. Like you're pulled by a string.

Can't breathe like you're choking on a chicken wing.

It was a thing called a zing.

And I wanted to sing, and listen to the ballads of a man named Sting.

Baby, looks in your eye.

And it's suddenly spring like when Nala looked at Simba in the lion king."

Murray grabbed a mic and grinned, his voice all techno.

"Zinging in the air and I don't have a care.

I'm winging from the zing that we share."

Dani took the mic and jumped onto the stage and looped her arm with Johnny's.

"Zinging in the rain.

Now I'm feeling no pain.

It's real, time for celebrating cause you're my zing."

Danny laughed as Drac rode up to the stage on a table and Johnny held out a mic for him.

"Drac! Ready to throw down?" he asked.

"No, no I just came closer to hear you better." Drac said, attempting to retain a cool and collected appearance. (Or maybe he just wanted to be asked.)

"Oh, come on!" Dani exclaimed.

"Just give it a try." Danny called, holding Mavis' hand as she cheered.

"Alright. Maybe just a little bit." Drac agreed before snatching the mic.

"So listen all you zingers from here to beijing.

You better grab a box of strings and get ready to cling cause if love was money, you'd better be yelling "cha - ching", cause next to zing, cupid's arrow's a little bee sting, it was a zing and a zang and a ziygididy and there was one only one lady in the zing for me cause when you zing!"

Johnny smirked at Danny as he and Drac sang together.

"You better know one little thing: the only bling you're gonna sling is a wedding ring!"

As Dani and Murray continued, Danny couldn't help the bright green blush that covered his face at the thought of proposing to the girl standing next to him.

"Zinging in the air-" The two were frozen but Drac's magic.

"Now I don't have a care.

I'm winging from the zing that we share.

Zinging in the rain.

Now I'm feeling no pain."

After being unfrozen, the two resumed singing.

"It's a real time for celebrating cause you're my zing."

As the who group sang for the crowd, Danny wrapped his arms around Mavis' waist and the two took off into the air.

"All To the zing y'all,ba - da - bing y'all.

Gonnna knock you out right outta that ring y'all.

Better ring y'all, happening y'all.

Pay attention to the undead king, y'all!

Oh!

Oh!

Oh!

Oh!"

Mavis and Danny flew in the air high above the hotel. Not worrying about ghosts who would attack or being in danger from a crazy half ghost. They were safe. Happy. Together.

Danny pressed his lips against the vampiress' forehead and smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday, Mave."


	19. Chapter 18: Sneak Peek

So I don't fully have a plan for the prequel to Phantom Hotel but I have had this part written since I started Phantom Hotel and I was trying to figure out where to go with it. Here it is! Let me know of anything you'd like to see in the prequel!

"So we're here to help for Christmas? Why not ask Sandy Claws for help?" Danny asked, floating lazily.

Mavis simply watched him, confused by the whole situation.

"It's Santa Claus, hun." Sally corrected.

"Right."

"Well, he's busy with it being his time of the year so I said I'd help." Jack explained.

"You guys celebrate Christmas in Halloween Town?" Mavis asked, scooting over slightly for Danny to sit next to her. "I thought it was just Halloween."

"Basically." Danny explained. "It used to be just Halloween and then the rest of the year was spent preparing for the next Halloween. Then Uncle Jack found out about Christmas, some stuff went down and then it ended with him and Santa making a pact to celebrate each other's holidays. Santa makes it snow for Halloween Town and Jack leaves Christmas Town alone."

"Doesn't Santa celebrate Halloween?" Mavis asked.

"Yeah but only for a little bit when he comes and watches the celebration. Sometimes he'll help the mayor with planning the world's Halloween when it comes to location. But otherwise, no. Santa Claws doesn't celebrate Halloween." Danny explained.

"Claus, Danny." Sally corrected again.

This time, the ghost boy's face only filled with confusion.

"What's the difference?" He asked, Mavis set a hand on his shoulder while Sally giggled at her son's confusion.

"Just don't worry about it, Danny." The vampiress said, not fighting her smile at her boyfriend's confusion.

Danny nodded and stood, stretching as he reached for the ceiling.

"Well, I'm gonna head to Christmas Town to check it out. It's been awhile since I've seen it. Wanna come, Mave?"

Mavis nodded and stood, holding his hand as the two took off into the sky.


End file.
